When Dreams Clash With Realities
by Heaven's Prayers
Summary: RotS AU Anakin/Padme What if dreams come true? What if an idea or person is wrong? Or if timing and events were somehow changed; how would this effect the bitter reality you live in? Will it help the odds, or make things even more agonizing? Anakin Skywalker is about to find out when an accident happens to Padme that changes his future entirely. R&R pretty please!
1. Statue

**Author's Notes:**

Hi! I am so very glad you are here! 8D

This is my first fanfiction, so I am very anxious to see how you like this and _really, REALLY _want your reviews! Each on will be cherished! :D

And, (just for a recap):

**Gripper:** What if dreams come true? What if an idea or person is wrong? Or if timing and events were somehow changed; how would this effect the bitter reality you live in? Will it help the odds, or make things even more agonizing? RotS AU Anakin/Padme

**Genre ****(throughout entire story):** **Romance**/**Suspense** _(Angst/Hurt-Comfort/Family/Friendship/Drama/Adventure)_

**Main Characters:** Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala

**Rating:** T (Intense Situations and Romance)

**How the 'When Dreams Clash With Realities' came to be**:

Too much free time! ;DDDD

Please enjoy!

God Bless,

Heaven's Prayers

* * *

"_**You're waiting for a train, a train that will take you far away. You know where you hope this train will take you, but you don't know for sure. But it doesn't matter. How can it not matter to you where the train will take you?**_

_**Because we'll be together." **_Inception

**Chapter 1: Statue**

He was alone. Just staring out of his courter's window at nothing in particular. His stormy blue eyes standing out against the immortal dusty-grey atmosphere the Jedi Temple's rooms have. The temple- he hated to be at the temple; always away from anything he could possible want to be close to.

His eyes suddenly twitched to a sleek skyscraper in front of the violent sun-set. Nothing else moved. Almost like out of a horrid dream, the young man's figure was a statue. He was frozen with his hands hugging his muscular upper arms, gloved hands tense with mental strain. His back too postured for a relaxed soul; knees unbent though he has been standing here for hours. Hidden white teeth crunched and clenched with shielded fear, and his face so placid; akin to sanded and etched stone.

As still as he was, there was an undoubtable essence of his soul tearing and tossing itself. The eyes gave away the storm billowing below, creeping into every strand, cell, and atom of his possession. Hopelessness was there too, echoing through his dilated pupils. This statue, though maybe strong enough to lift mountains of stone, was made of cracking glass, and if touched or spoken to, would seem to shatter into a million sharp shards.

You somehow knew he felt every second magnetized to an eternity and yet they were still stolen away too quickly.

'_I should be with _her_ right now,'_ he thought, _'not trapped in this… cage.' _As usual, Skywalker's thoughts drifted and mused on his wife. His screaming eyes zoomed in on her apartment building; his mind engrossed on every detail of his memories and realities.

Beautiful memories collided with his hideous reality. He was going to lose her in thirty crashing days along with their first and last child; and even though the horizon he saw was endless, he felt backed up against a wall with nowhere to turn. It felt already over for him- that he had nothing else to lose for it was already lost.

His wife's warm brown eyes, her celestial beauty, the overwhelming sooth in her presence, an unbreakable strength harbored in her soul, her millions of details and puzzle pieces were all disintegrating into dust. Losing her would be losing his soul's breath and heartbeat; he knew he couldn't live without her. The unbearable thought crippled his breath.

And then, the precious child she carried. The very evidence of their love was to be snatched away without mercy by death's grip. Whenever he thought of their baby, 'she' always flashed through his mind- or Leia from time to time. He pictured her having her mother's eyes and magnificence, and he hoped his wife's strength and not his own. He could see her little hands grasping his finger, coos and gurgling from her tiny mouth. Two miniature arms and two miniature legs, ten perfect fingers and ten perfect toes- and her soft, sweet smelling breath with a strong and flourishing heartbeat… but all would never be.

They would both become his tormenting memories, never a reality. A reality they deserved to have; he had had it for a day, on perfect day in heaven with his two angels. He was walking on air, moving faster than light, and smiling brighter than the Tatooine suns; in one life changing day he was given a dream for his reality. But it… they, were stolen by endless nightmares in mere seconds. Why? Why was he given such a cruel hand? He, he might deserve this, but them? They have done nothing! Absolutely nothing to deserve this twisted fate. He was angry; angry at the Council, at Obi-Wan, at people in his life he could be angry at, but above all the others he hated and angered after- it was himself he disgusted the most. He alone had done this to his angel, he had sealed their fate with his love and he wasn't strong enough to stop it.

He was a failure as a husband and then father. His poisoning guilt and anger stained his mind and raced through his veins. His bolted statue form stayed trapped in his self-made prison.

With his mind so lost, and senses so numb, he didn't hear the footsteps outside his door, he didn't notice his door open and close, he didn't even sense his master's too familiar presence lift up the cold room.

"Hello, Anakin," his mentor's quiet and troubled voice said. Anakin's fractured body jumped and he faced the man.

He recognized the man's bearded face, brown hair, and worn eyes; he slowly and uneasily relaxed his response. "Hello, Obi-Wan," his voice flooded with his sorrow, and the master's eyes saddened with the sinking tone, "I trust your mission was a success."

"It was."

"I am glad to hear it," he said, even though he retains nothing to imply joy.

The other man knew his brother was in pain, "Anakin, what is…"

The words faded away as senses drowned Skywalker's mind. He saw a hallway violently fade in and out of his mind; he squinted his eyes trying to make out the vision. Stairs- he knew them; they were at Padme's apartment. Then, walking down a few steps, a sudden slip, and scrambling to grab hold of something. Pain- it stabbed through his mind while things were pugnaciously turned around and upside-down. He leaned onto a wall for balance and clinged onto his head. He heard a loud thud and heavy, shallow breathing mixed with the sense of panic. Then he hears liquid- or something gory, then shaper stabs of pain. Suddenly- he was thrusted out of it with a feeling of hitting cement.

He panted in fear and looked around in a cold sweat. He was too panicked to feel the hands on his shoulders, or Obi-Wan's frantic words. He knew that voice in his vision, it was hers; it was his angel. He couldn't move, the vision left him crippled until- _reflexes_. He bolted out of the room running ten times faster than any human can; with Kenobi in his dust.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, there's the first chapter! I am so nervous about what you will think when I post the next chapters, I hope I haven't ruined the story with what comes next! *shaking from frazzled nerves*

I want to thank you for reading this, and if you review. A review means so much for me, but you reading this counts just as much!

Until next time! :D


	2. Falling

**A/N:**

Hello! I am so happy you are here! 8D

I would absolutely love reviews from you! Really!

And, I would like to thank my first three reviewers! :D

(I am saying this in a kind, cheerful voice, even though the computer won't let me upload it…) ;D

**Angie****:** Thank you Angie for your review, it was honest and helped me improve my first chapter! And when you said I had Anakin's character described well, I almost started crying! Thank you, thank you, thank you! And when you pointed out Obi-Wan's too old, I face palmed myself and laughed realizing how I made him seem ancient. I bet when I was writing it I saw Old Obi-Wan instead of New Obi-Wan. Ah, me and my silly brain… 8D And yes, it was at the apartment, hopefully this chapter will help with understanding what happened. Thank you again, so much!

**Kiradora****:** Thank you! And I am glad you found it enjoyable. Right now, my stories are kind of like experiments, and I don't know whether it will explode or turn cool colors (sorry, I am a science nerd), so seeing it hasn't exploded yet is reassuring! Hope you like this chapter! (little nervous… :D)

**xpig-in-the-skyx****:** Thank you so much for your review! Oh my goodness! I just about fainted when I read it, thought I was dreaming! I am glad you liked the story so much! *tears of joy* So happy! I thought it was important to show that Ani did care, I am glad I did! ;D Thank you so much again!

I would also like to thank my **readers** from around the world! I am so ecstatic realizing that this story is global; it didn't hit me until I checked my stats. Thank You So Much!

And to the **people who favorited and are following the story**, makes me so happy as well! (Wow, I am really using words of joy a lot!)

And, if you are **reading** this now, Thank You! I really appreciate this; I wish I could articulate how much!

(Since I forgot it…) **Disclaimer:** I do not have a beard *PHEW!*, and have never met Hayden Christensen *le sigh*. Thus, I am not George Lucas, and furthermore, do not own Star Wars. However! I do own every word here; I have the faded letters on my keyboard to prove it! Mahahaha! ;D

Now that I am done ranting! ;D Here is **Chapter 2: Falling**. I hope you like this chapter as well, and that I haven't messed this up… *hides behind random couch* ;D

* * *

**Chapter 2: Falling**

Anakin ignored his master's calls and questions even though he could hear him. He was too scared and too focused to care. He felt a force wave of pain crash into his mind. The sense fogged his sight. This one wasn't like his other visions- he was seeing through her eyes, hearing through her ears, and feeling with her sensors. This pain must be hers and that made his speed even faster. This was all so fast and so wrong.

_Beep Beep_

His communicator sounded. He turned it on by instinct regretting it as soon as he did. "Skywalker here," he said breathlessly; not listening to whoever was on the other line. Finally he could see the hanger bay; not just running in place.

A crying and panicked voice came on the line, "Anakin," she cried. He froze in his tracks.

"Padme?" he replied. His sudden stop let Obi-Wan catch up to his side.

"I'm so- sorry Ani-" she talked between quiet sobs, "the baby- I fell down the stairs-" now she was hyperventilating, "…he's coming!" she grunted hunching over with pain.

His brain searched all of its files to find and process this, "I know, it will be alright. Just hang on Padme- I'm on my way." He raced to the _Azur Angel_ and lifted off.

"I'm so sorry!-" she cried again, she wasn't shouting, in fact, she was talking in sorrowful whispers; "I lost our baby…" she mourned.

He couldn't breathe, "Hey, don't think like that, everything is-" he stops as his mind is consumed by a sharp pain.

"Ah!" she suddenly screamed, her desperate hand clutched her belly.

His heart wouldn't pump; he sped faster through the streets of Corasaunt. He didn't even notice the vehicle following him.

Panting- he heard panting and his brain turned back on.

"Ani," she called but it sounded more like pleading for forgiveness.

"I'm here Angel, almost there." He just heard faint sobs.

"So sorry…" he barely made out. This was the event that made him shatter; it was the beginning of the end. He seized the wheel as his tears burned down his cheek relentlessly.

Seeing her landing dock a few hundred feet away, he wiped the involuntary tears off.

"I'm here Padme," he said, desperately unbuckling. He heard her moan, a moan that sounded like trying to move someone in pain. Anakin shut the communicator off and ran through the apartment to the stairwell. He saw her- the world stopped in a terrible way. She was on the ground, supporting herself with a hand and her knees. The communicator was on the ground beneath her head, and her other hand was trembling while clutching her almost fully swollen stomach. Diving to his knees by her side, he nervously put his hand on her back.

"I should have held onto the railing better…" she mumbled partly to herself.

"No, you did everything you could," he said numbly. His gaze looked at the stairs; one of her shoes was on a stair about halfway up. He looked back at her and barely heard the pounds of Obi-Wan's footsteps.

"Senator," he said crouching down besides the unknown-couple.

She panted, "My baby…" she clutched her belly harder as scorching tears sprinted out of her eyes. Her husband couldn't reply with words- he was half there and half in shock.

"Do you think you can stand?" Kenobi asked.

She nodded back and forth, "No, my ankle," she tried moving it and let out a yelp. Anakin caught a glimpse of her shoeless foot; it was swelling up fast.

"Padme, can you get onto one of your sides so I can carry you?" Skywalker asked as calmly as he could.

Her gaze hit his eyes with petrified daggers she didn't mean to throw. She barely nodded and tenderly leaned her searing body to the right, biting her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming. Anakin guardedly helps her down; once on her side she breathes again in quickened blows. He gracefully lifts her up as carefully as you would a soap-bubble. Her hands death-gripped his shirt.

"Just hang in there, my love," he begs walking her to the private speeder; Obi-Wan in lost-tow. Anakin didn't care if he knew everything; right now that all felt so unbelievably small.

They walked up to the speeder, the Jedi Knight called upon the reliant force to open the back door. Carefully, he lowered the most treasured things he had in the galaxy into the back of the speeder on the bench, his face wincing the whole time. "Obi-Wan, you drive," he said in a begging tone jogging around to the other back door.

Relieved to finally be useful, he quickly replied, "Absolutely."

The trembling husband got into the back seat, delicately placing her face on his lap. He did everything he could to make her as comfortable as possible.

Her shaky hand reached up to one of his arms for comfort, he took her clammy hand in his and kissed it over and over fretting, flexing his hand in a massaging fashion.

"I am so sorry, Ani," she repeated.

He lowered his hands and took one to stroke her face and hair. "No, no," he said nodding, "there is nothing to be sorry for, alright? Just keep breathing," he started a steady pattern of breathes for her to follow; she did blindly trying not to focus on the excruciating pain. "You're doing great," he encouraged planting kind-gentle kisses all over her hand again.

Padme's hand clutches her belly again trying to grasp her buried pain, "It hurts… so much," she quietly murmurs as her breathing increased with an assumed contraction. Anakin felt her intensify on with the force and grimaced while she screamed a groan. His nervous hair stroking increased slightly seeing it was comforting her. Her contraction continued on and she bore down her teeth as it climaxed. Anakin's thumb stroked her white knuckles with sympathy; he would do anything in the universe to stop her pain. She suddenly arched her back and squirmed up. "Oh no…" she groaned as liquid seeped down her inner thighs.

Anakin didn't understand, he just tried to sooth her body back down from its contorting position. He kept giving her hushing: strokes, kisses and words that Obi-Wan couldn't quite make out. When that pain ended, he spoke, "Padme?"

"My water… broke…" she huffed, "It is too early, Ani." Her head turned away with shame.

"Don't worry; everything is going to be just fine." He looked at the driver, "You do know where the nearest MedCenter is Master," he barked more than asked, feeling like this was taking too long.

"Yes, we're almost there, Anakin."

Blue eyes met the woman on his lap, "Almost there, keep breathing," she followed his pattern again. He used the force to search her body, her chemicals were kicking in, which means her pain is retreating. He sighed with relief seeing she was relaxing.

'_Almost there,'_ he thought, _'almost there…'_

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N:**

*Pokes head up from behind couch and gulps* Well, *voice shakes* I hope you liked it… ;)

Please review! I would love it!

The next chapter, New, should be up around Friday, hopefully.


	3. New

**A/N:**

Welcome! Your presence here is always pure-awesomeness! 8D

Thank you **reviewers, favoriters, followers, readers**, and **those who are reading** RIGHT NOW! :D

**xpig-in-the-skyx**: Thank you again! I hope so too! ;) And if Obi hasn't figured it out yet, he has damage brain, I mean brain damage, sorry, I haven't been the same since the accident… (Just Kidding) :D

**Evictus**: Thank you! I agree with the emergency services first, in fact it was my first idea. But where is the fun and drama in that? So, I had to try make the circumstances somehow leave Padme calling Anakin first. Hahaha, that was fun! :D

**Kate Skywalker**: Thank you so much! I am ecstatic I captured that essence of the relationship and atmosphere, I was afraid I wouldn't! *PHEW!*

And, just for a little warning, this is a birth chapter. If you find that kind of gross, or just not your thing, here is your warning.

Okay, all done!

Without further ado, here is **Chapter 3: New**! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: New**

The first hour was chaos and confusion.

Scrambling people left and right; midwife droids redressing her, examining every part of her and reexamining, some nurses wrapping and treating Padme's ankle was after, then more nurses hooking monitors to Padme and each new one attempting to shoo Anakin out of the room, or at least until they realized: one, he would not leave even if hell came for him, and two, their patient wouldn't let them without extreme protest.

So far, they knew she was in active labor, that the _babies_ were in distressed, but then slowly started calming.

Somewhere along the line of nurses and doctors, the information of twins was not communicated to the parents; when they asked about their child, they were told 'Everything is fine… for now.'

Something the facility failed to accommodate was a midwife droid that spoke their language. Apparently, they were out of them.

Skywalker could understand it, but Padme had not experience with the dialect the droid spoke to her. So she had to rely on her husband's translation to know what to do in her first delivery.

After the crowds left, Anakin positioned himself behind his wife to give her all the support he could.

Almost as if someone turned on a switch, the contractions started piling on top of Amidala like constant tidal waves. Hit after hit, scream after groan they came. The word 'mercy' had no meaning to the pain.

Anakin hated it, seeing her like this, but pain killers weren't an option unless they wanted to risk the baby's health, so the rest of this nightmare was going to hurt, _a lot_.

Nightmare—he kept trying to wash, or bleach, away the visions of her dying in childbirth. He was almost consumed by them, her anguished face and screams only added to his panic. What could he do if things went wrong? _Nothing_. If things started repeating like the 'dreams'; _nothing_.

But, while she was here, he would do everything he could. He would have to be stronger them himself for his beloved's sake, whether or not his dreams clashed with his reality.

Time passed slowly when she was in pain and then sped away too quickly once she wasn't. Since time was ticking by, she was relived for a moment. "You are doing great, Padme," he complimented, voice shedding his anguish. The arms holding her close to his body brushed up her arms for comfort.

She grimaced feeling a new sensation, "Ani," she grimaced more and rested her head on his chest, "Soon," she breathed, "soon…" then she moved her body again right as a contraction started.

He recognized her force signature when another contraction was about to begin. Skywalker started swirling his hands on the sides of her stomach, "Just breathe, Angel, just breathe," he said kindly kissing her neck with soft kisses to ease her pain. He didn't know how, but somehow it worked.

Now he sensed her pain get stronger; he reached further into her wanting to take all away. Closing his eyes, and cooing in the back of his throat, he kept reaching further and further. To his surprise, he felt something enter his brain that hurt- it hurt like hell. He instantly pulled out of it, and Padme suddenly moaned louder.

_Brain spark._

He inclined into her and entered her body with his force, determined to find it again. There it was, he felt it and his commonsense wanted him to pull back again, but he refused. Taking it over, he slowly felt waves of mental pain attack his mind. Was this what she was feeling? Was this the s*** she was going through? Anakin let it escalate to an unbearable amount, and then let it doubled. He heard her cries quiet down and her body slack. It was working. He continued until his body literally would not let him take any more of it. Sweat rolled down his temple from mental concentration.

"What, are… you doing?" she asked catching her breath.

He forced a smirk, "Nothing I want to stop."

"No… don't do that. I can't ask you to-"

"You're not asking," he gently cuts her off, "this is only a fraction of what you are feeling, I'm a big boy, I can take it. Just focus on your part, my love, please," he almost sounded like he was begging.

Her forehead frowned, she didn't like the idea but didn't want, or have the energy, to object.

As soon as this wave ended, Skywalker slowly let his grasp go allowing out the breath he was holding. He then dabbed her face off with a cool wash-cloth and handed her a glass of frozen liquid-cubes.

More pains past in the same way for about two hours and forty-five minutes. At around the two hour mark, it seemed with every other contraction the distance between lessened.

"Oh!" Padme groaned as pain shackled her body and mind, "A…na…kin…!" she clutches his hands harder.

"I am here Angel, you're doing great," he cheered doing every single trick learned so far. Carefully keeping mental tracking of the time intervals, these were 60-30 seconds apart now.

The time was soon, and they both knew it.

Her body slumped and shook as her breaths entered and exited. "I. Want. To. Push!" she alerted.

He didn't know what to do with that. The midwife droid stayed hovered where it/she was.

"Ani…" she gasped feeling another contraction rolling in. Anakin started the process of all he could do to relieve her of her part.

"Needa minota. Dinda jelm." The droid suddenly spoke up.

"What does that mean?" Padme asked; eyes shut.

"'You're ready; ten centimeters'," he murmured in her ear.

She gasped, "No! I'm not ready!" her breathing quickened, "Nothing is ready; the baby doesn't have a place to sleep!" eyes wide open and scanning back and forth as she remembers.

"It is alright, my love. Everything will be-" to his surprised, she cut him off.

"No! It won't! He isn't even full term yet!" she was going to say more, but the pain had another idea, "Ah!" she crunched over.

"Mieena su," the droid spoke up.

Anakin said, as gently as can be said, reaching into a ocean of force-peace to bathe her in, "You need to start pushing. It's alright. Just one step at a time." He then flowed his gift through her energies and emotions.

She felt something besides pain; it was _ease, liberation, peace_. Then through the clear vision of serenity she felt her baby's and husband's life serge through her. "I… I can't…" she whispered.

He carefully pulled her back, "Yes, you can. You're so strong, you _can_."

"Mieena su," the droid repeated.

Anakin didn't do anything except stroke. Seconds of unusual silence passed. Finally, it was broken by a scream mixed with pain and acceptance.

Desperate gasps.

"Len oosman."

Anakin elegantly grinned, eyes closed, "The head is crowning."

Sweltering tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Mieena su."

More rushing pain filled the room, along with another scream.

He cool-dabbed her forehead to add relief.

"This hurts," she cried in a hushed tone. She was growing tired.

"You can do this," he repeated ever so kindly. The man looked as if in deep meditation, but not in a harsh way, in a soothing way. Just trying to lockout the visions.

Pain increased inside her body.

"Wi mieena su."

She just interpreted that as 'push'.

Screams.

Sluggish, agonizing time.

Sharp breaths and a final satisfactory scream.

Fresh, innocent, gorgeous cries.

A creation of love, unseen until now.

Anakin opened his eyes and saw the little squirming mass in the droids hold. _His baby_.

Padme buckled back into him with a weary grin. She pulled her head up to look at the most beautiful thing in the universe. _Her baby_. She cried and laughed and never left eye contact with the little body.

"Boydo," the droid informed.

"Oh Luke," she sighs, "my perfect Luke…" her face turns with worry, "Is he alright?"

"Bi." She saw out of the corner of her eye Anakin happily nod.

She grins even larger and glances at her husband. He was smiling the biggest grin she had ever seen, and his eyes sparkled with his joy and new parenthood. His sparkling blue eyes met hers, they were thanking her, and hers were thanking him.

"I love you so much," he muttered with his spell-casting gaze.

She glowed, no; she beamed with all of her flooding passions. You would have to be blind not to see the light she casted throughout the room.

Within a whirling moment, their cleaned son was transferred to his mother's kind, yet eager, arms. "Oh my Luke, my little angel," her voice sung with harmonious joy.

Cautious and kind-hearted hands of the father reached and touched Luke's forehead. Such a small little bundle, such a helpless creature now engraved himself throughout his father's soul. There was no way Skywalker would allow harm's greedy hands on his child. There was no way he was ever letting this inspiring treasure out of his protective sight. The uncontrollable sheltering and parental love overflowed and spilled out of the new father, who was now a hopeless gooing mush.

Luke's skin was the softest feel he has ever touched. His fingers were the most beautiful fingers he'd ever seen. Anakin moved his wary hand to Luke's little hand that was grasping his mother's finger.

"Ten fingers," Padme whispered to no-one in particular moving down to his red toes, "Ten toes," she admired each one with a prideful stare. The couple laughed with their unfelt before love. They couldn't tell up from down; this little red, unhappy infant made gravity nonexistent.

The droid was still posted at the end of the bed, waiting, "Ina seen untamo jik," the droid interrupted.

Anakin went pale, "_His sibling_?"

Padme's glare shot up with confusion, "Twi…twins?"

"Hom singnas."

"You're carrying twins," he barely repeated in shock.

Padme looked down at her swollen stomach, _two_ in there?

"Two…" her husband breathed in wonder tightening his hold. Wait, she would have to go through this again?

"How soon?" She asked.

"Insa midinak isla seeag yiloo billa."

"'It varies, most likely in the next thirty minutes,'" came her husband's translation.

She looked down at her cradled son. His crying has calmed down; he was so beautiful- so flawless. It… it was worth it for this moment. All of that pain, it quickly made vibrant sense. She could do this; she _would_ do this for the second miraculous gift. She rocked her body gracefully holding onto her son.

Soon enough, another life was eager to enter the galaxy.

The pitiless pains knifed through Padme's body, and the instinct to push was biting at the reins.

"Ina mieena," the droid instructed, or 'Don't push.'

The need to push was hard to ignore, especially when a contraction came to a peak of agony. She cried out trying extremely hard not to cave-in.

"How much longer!" she shouted to the computer, crunching into her husband's body. The droid didn't reply; this frustrated her. As she pulled in air, she felt the sting of another contraction on the way. Her pain increased and she looked up at him, "Tell me something," she ordered trying to reposition herself to feel right again.

He was so misplaced, "What?"

"Anything!" she snarled with her pain.

He searched his frozen brain to think of something to talk about.

"Anakin!" she begged becoming weaker to the fight.

"While I was searching for the root to cure your Blue-shadow Virus, do you remember?"

"Of course I do!" her eyes were shut tight.

"While I was on the mission, I saw the creature 'Angel'."

An eye peeked open.

"They were nice, perhaps beautiful, in a right to the title; but I can't see why those Cantina space pilots thought they were so amazing. The 'Angel' could not stand close in comparison to you," he said thinking about how numb his left hand was.

She rolls her eye while shutting it; as soon as the distraction ended, it was back to the battlefield. Her face cringed and she started fussing.

"Ina mieena," the droid twittered again.

She looked up at her husband desperately, "Kiss me," she said.

His wife must have lost her mind, or maybe he had.

"I am serious!" she grabbed his head and pulled it down to her mouth. He didn't know how to respond to her mouth attacking him. At first, he wanted to find a way to pry himself apart from her, but then he gave up hoping she had reason to her madness. The force impaled his mind as her pain reached its climax; she bit onto him harder scraping his face with her fingernails. He kissed her a little harder, though his side of it was extremely minimal. She kept going towards him, almost trying to suck the pain away. Either she had to breathe, or she got what she wanted as she stripped her lips away from his.

"That did it," she said with a hoarse voice.

"Did what?" he asked tracing his lips for wounds.

"Distracted me," she breathed settling back down.

He didn't have to understand it, or at least not right now, the droid just told her that on her next contraction, she could start pushing.

It started coming on and she began again, "Oh force!" she screamed as the pain ripped through her.

"Keep going," her husband encouraged.

"Mieena boa," or 'push harder'.

"Shut! Up!" she shouted to the droid loosing concentration.

"Almost over, push, Padme, push!" her husband coaxed.

She shot him an angry glare and screamed increasing her efforts. Her eyes went enormously wide as she felt the baby slide out.

"Oydo."

Anakin held his breath as his daughter filled herself with air.

"Leia…" he beamed as Padme nearly collapsed into him. The newborn was separated from her mother, examined, and given to her father's barren arms. He was careful, awkward, and fearful his huge hands and arms could easily crush her miniature body.

She was smaller than her brother, and not as noisy. She was quicker to open her eyes to see the new world too. Her squinted eyes gazed at her confusing environment. Little brown eyes lasered stormy-blue; and that was it. Their unbreakable bound was forged.

He held her closer and she nuzzled into his sheltering chest. "Welcome to the universe, my daughter," he stroked her fuzzed head, "You already have hair…" he marveled.

There was no way Leia Skywalker Naberrie or Luke Skywalker Naberrie was ever going to be left unloved one second.

Anakin stared endlessly at her, Padme wondered if he would ever make eye contact with her again; _until_, until his overwhelmed, melting eyes met hers with a burning fire. His deep reaching fire warmed her soul's harbor, sending messages of shatterproof, humble, thanking love, "Thank you so much Padme," he starts planting kisses all over her face, "So much."

Padme wearily smiled at his tender affection feeling her body slowly relaxing.

She was tired, sore, and felt just about as strange as she ever did, but it was defeated by her new milestone in life. A path she and her husband carefully crafted had guided her to this irreplaceable moment, nothing could she possibly resent or hold in herself to turn bitter. A long-longed dream was now a reality. Something she never thought would cross her way unexpectedly coiled with her life.

_A family_.

She had a family to clutch and relish all the rest of her days. And by the look in her husband's eyes, he felt the exact same way.

'_Family_' was now the most beautiful word in the universe for them.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N:**

Hoped you liked it!

Please review! I would absolutely love it!

**Chapter 4: Awaited**, will be up_, eventually_… Unfortunately… there are some major kinks to work out of the rest of the story that I didn't realize existed until recently, and I am changing the ending entirely. Mahahaha! Are you guys in for a ride! ;D

I will work very hard on it to update as soon as possible!

Until Then!


	4. Awaited

**A/N:**

Welcome to the place where you are always welcomed! 8D

*review area is calling you*

Wow, it has been a _very_ long time! I am so sorry for the delay, circumstance piled upon circumstance led to this tragic amount of time. I would love to explain, but there is only room for one drama here!

Thank you **readers**, **followers**, **favoriters**, and **reviewers**!

Not a lot of stalling, HERE IS: _**Chapter 4: Awaited **__(how ironic...)_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Awaited**

White; white everything in this stiff waiting-room. Obi-Wan was stroking his beard with and absent minded gaze. _'What has Anakin gotten himself into?'_ he thought, releasing a protracted sigh.

A Jedi fathering a child; his brother has, correction, is _having_ a baby.

The little blond haired boy from Tatooine, the child he had trained, the Knight and man he became, the Chosen One, the Hero With No Fear, the lover of Padme, the _father of her baby_.

Senator Amidala… she had feelings towards him?

The youthful and curious handmaiden, the young woman he watched grow, the fearless and careful Queen, the woman endlessly fighting for democracy, Peace's Angel, the lover of Anakin, the _mother of his baby_.

This was a delicate situation. He was close to both Amidala and Skywalker. The temple can't be left in the dark about this, but was it his to tell? As a Jedi Master, yes, as a friend and brother, no.

He lets out another heavy sigh. This was indeed, a very delicate situation.

* * *

Two forms lay on a hospital bed, so close they could easily pass as one mass. Anakin's head was resting on Padme's damp neck and his breath softly rolled off. His arms secured around her curled up body.

She was so relaxed, and just on the edge of restful darkness.

His head pivots slightly and he lets out a flowing breath, "How do you feel, Angel?"

She smiled and closed her sagging eyes, "Happy," she hummed, "so very happy."

That wasn't the answer he was expecting. He figured tired, in pain, angry with you for putting me through that, but happy...

The silence makes Padme uncomfortable, she was hoping for a statement from him, "Aren't you happy?" she asks nervously.

Well of course he was, "Yes, my love, I am completely happy."

She goes limp again and closes her eyes. A content sigh is released by her slowly as she enters sleep.

He let his senses take in all she had to offer. Her presence was booming with new restoring energies. It was like a bright spring day. And her sent was an overpowering perfume that made him draw closer to her, hold on tighter, and feel even more protective of her.

He thought about what had just occurred, and what had not.

The nightmare had passed, and somehow he was standing in a dream. Something so beautiful has entered his life while the nightmares ran back to their shadows. Padme was alive, that was a blessing, Leia was healthy, and that was another blessing, then Luke; he was another blessing all together.

His cup spilled over with his unbelievable reveries.

After an amount of time, he slowly let her out of his intimate hold. She made a few noises that are familiar to him. Small protest mixed with a whimper for him, and his warmth, to return. He leaned down and whispered, "I will be back my love, rest." Her lightly crinkled face seemed to ease with the statement. He gave her a kind kiss on the forehead and straighten with protracted speed.

He kindly gazed upon her. She was so placid, it was a strange to think she was so agonized earlier.

Walking down the hall going towards the nursery to see his children. His mind suddenly remembered:

_Obi-Wan _

Anakin walks towards the waiting area fretting over what will happen.

He entered the waiting area scanning over the unknown faces; when he saw his former master's. With shock, joy, guilt, and fear he walked up to the mentor. "You're still here master? Even at 2:00am?" he joked.

Obi-Wan smiled, he didn't look angry.

"Of course, Anakin," there was a long pause. Neither knew what to say, "How is she?" general concern shaped his face.

A relived looked danced on Skywalker's face, "She is perfect, she is actually sleeping as we speak."

Kenobi noticed his brother's new-found inner peace and twinkling eyes, he looked like he should have all these years; _happy_. "How is the little one?"

Kenobi's tone held a essence of something Anakin couldn't quite place...

An even bigger grin concurred the new father's face, "Little _ones_. Me and my wife had twins: Luke and Leia."

Obi-Wan easily noticed the 'wife' in the sentence, but kept his face remaining nutural, "Congratulations, Anakin. I've never seen you happier."

The Knight was stunned by the pat on the back and acceptance. Was strict, lecturing Master Jedi congratulating him?

He was! He was absolutely happy for him. Out of all the different ways he thought this would go down, Anakin never thought it would be this wonderful.

This was another blessing to add to his list.

The blindsided Knight didn't reply, only stared at his friend like he had two heads.

Obi-Wan squinted his eyes seeing fresh red marks on Anakin's face, what where those from!

Skywalker soon came to see Obi-Wan's confused gaze and touched his face. He slightly winced touching the injuries, and then he laughed knowing what was giving the other man that look, "Padme."

He was even more shocked, "Did she hit you?" Kenobi asked with amusement.

Anakin snickered, "No, she used me as a distraction."

His friend dropped it with a flustered look; it was probably better he never knew.

Another lengthy pause, but Anakin wanted to proudly show the only father figure in his life what he and his wife had created, "I was actually on my way to see the twins, want to join me?" Anakin invited; Obi-Wan's face was the answer he needed.

The two men walked down the hallway after hallway and found the window to look through. Some of the babies were crying, others sleeping, and some just squirming around while hovering droids went between isles. Anakin's observant eyes scanned the little cribs with other babies in it. He sensed their strong signatures and followed their familiar trail.

He saw them, a huge grin formed on his face. "There they are," he beamed guiding his master's eyes.

Kenobi saw them, they were heart captivating. They were so strong in the force; two innocent beacons. He took note of their distinguished differences and qualities. Leia was curious and fiery; much like her father, but her eyes were mirror images of Padme's. Luke's eyes were closed so the color was unknown by Kenobi, but his signature was calm and thoughtful, much like his mother. He chuckled stroking his beard. Skywalker glanced at his master.

"They are both beautiful children, and so much like their parents," he chimed.

Anakin's grin was uncontainable, "Thank you, master," he took a pause and looked back at his bundles. The emotions that flooded him were so new and strange, he couldn't even attempt to keep them to himself. "I… I just can't believe how much I love them."

* * *

Moments passed, or perhaps hours, as the two friends soaked in the time. Obi-Wan's mind was possessed by a question he could no longer hold in. "What do you think their future will hold?"

Anakin's grin didn't fade, "Everything it can, why?" he was drunk with joy. Kenobi hated to splash water on it.

"They're very, _very_ strong with the force. They'll need to be trained…"

"You're thinking Jedi?" he snorts still gazing, "Not likely master. I want them to grow up with love constantly in their life, to be strong and secure. Becoming Jedi will not give them that."

Obi-Wan nodded with understanding, "That brings us back to their training."

"I- I figured I would train them in a way to have control, but freedom. They will learn everything I can teach them, and I pray more. When they are old enough, of course." he spoke with voice, but mind so far away.

Obi-Wan slowly nodded, "You're going to need help, if they are anything like you are."

Again, he is shocked, "You would help me? Even after I lied to you for years?"

"Of course, Anakin, I am here for you," he takes a breath, "There is a serious matter we must talk about-"

"The Council?"

"Yes. They are already very suspicious, and the twins will make them even more so. Odds are the pieces will fall into place and they will learn the truth one time or another."

"You mean you won't tell them?"

"You are my brother, I won't throw you under."

The man's eyes looked away from his children; he was stunned with his master's words. They weren't what he would ever suspect to be said. It made him feel restful, accepted, "Thank you, I, I don't know what to say... thank you. I am overwhelmed... for the thousandth time today."

* * *

More pleasant time passed with open conversation, and Anakin perked up as his senses connected to his slowly waking wife. "I need to go, Padme's waking."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow, "By all means; say hello to your wife for me, I wish you both the best."

Anakin's eyebrows knit, "Going master?"

Chuckles, "Yes, I need sleep. This excitement has taken a lot out of me."

"Alright. Farewell my brother, may the force be with you."

"May the force be with you. Enjoy your new life Anakin; you out of all deserve it."

Skywalker nods and takes off. His master takes one last long look at the children and heads on his way.

* * *

Eerie eyes scanned the cold surface of Courasaunt from a expensive office chair. His bony fingers pressed together at the tips. He sensed a great disturbance in the force, Skywalker's children have been born, and his wife remains alive. The trap he skillfully laid has been turned upside-down by a mere chance event.

Now, he must try different tactics.

It is time for plan B.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N:**

Oh yeah, cliffhanger!

And there is some fuzzy Obi and Ani moments for ya!

Again, I apologize for the unforgivable delay, and that that may be what happens again... But this story will not be left to shiver in the cold and slowly die alone and incomplete, I shall finish it!

*the reviewing area is nudging you, or almost shoving, you know you want to...*

So, until next time!

God Bless!


	5. Plans

**A/N:**

Greetings! Joy floods my soul knowing you are here! :D

Wait… do you hear that? *pause* It is the review box, it needs you!

Here is a 'filler' chapter, it is to explain and build up to the next part(s)… But there is a lot of TLC coming up; all fluffy and cuddly!

Thank you **reviewers **(with a little bit of catching up)**: Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay, angie, Kate Skywalker,** **AnakinlovesPadme, xpig-in-the-skyx , Ani-Padmeforever , Alexa winters , Kiradora, dragonball256, Mireilles3, Serena Bancroft, Guest, and Doks** (so many thank yous! 8D).

**Readers (Don't make me write all of 'em names! Please! ;D)**.

**Favoriters ***falls off chair 'cause I never thought I would be gifted with the honor*

And **subscribers **YAY!

I love you all *spreads arms as far as they will go* THIS MUCH! _Plus_ a foot! ;D

And now! Here is _**Chapter 5: Plans**_, enjoy!

_P.S. And, I would like to apologize for the grammatical/spelling issues, they are in here… I am looking for a beta reader as we speak. It annoys the heck out of me in any story (including mine); I really want to get rid of them, TRUST ME! I will work very hard to improve my skills, and improve the quality of experience for you. *heart*_

* * *

"_**There are three kinds of people in life: the puppet, the puppeteer, and the audience." **_Rachel Steinberg

**Chapter 5: Plans**

Spoiled, all the corrupt plots were spoiled like rotten food. Skywalker certainly won't go for the 'I can save her' bit now.

But, alas, Palpatine had new motives to toy with- the love for a family.

Skywalker had one now, he would do anything to protect. Perhaps, just perhaps, pulling on the 'I will kill them unless' string will push him to his side. Yes, it is not how he would have wanted it done, but that plan's ship has sailed. He wanted a seductive and blinding tactic, slowly making the Chosen One his slave. And now, time was short, and he could not stall and lengthen, it had to be to the point and soon. That wife of his and offspring made him stronger; feeding him with love... it sickened the hiding-sith just to dwell on for a short time.

Palpatine knew Anakin would act; he only needed to do it right, and just some small _encouragements_... Then, if the Jedi did not join, there were always his children.

Indeed they were both strong with the force like their father, but the boy is the one he wanted. He saw great potential with him, _extraordinary _potential.

A twisted smile crept onto his lips; this would be an ill source of amusement and enjoyment for Darth Sidious.

* * *

The apartment seemed so different now with a new lifestyle inhabiting it. Cribs, diapers and wipes, a handful of harmless and colorful toys, pastel-soft blankets, and adorable little outfits. There was definitely a fresh family here, and it brought a life to the living space you cannot accomplish any other way.

It had been a week since the birth of the twins, and five days home. Skywalker hadn't needed to go to the temple yet; he figured Obi-Wan had helped orchestrate that.

Anakin was extremely pleased he did not have to leave his family, he hated the thought of leaving, thus having Padme to do all the tasks alone, she was so tired; it certainly didn't seem fair on her.

Amidala had taken leave from the Senate; it seemed she had a pool of a thousand sick days to dive into.

She was nursing the twins in the master bedroom at this moment, and her husband had just walked in with two clean hand-towels and a bottle of vitamin-rich liquid. He had a humbled grin on his face, and he noticed the weary smile on hers. "Here," he said sweetly as he set the bottle down on the nightstand next to her.

Padme looked away from her babies' faces, "Thank you," exhaustion rang in her voice, and she had a slight sign of being uncomfortable too.

He goes down on his knees in front of her; softly placing his fleshed-left hand on her bare shoulder, "Do you feel alright?" his concern was obvious.

The warm and soulful brown orbs of her eyes look up at him with a small smile, "Yes," she yawns, "I am just fine."

He knew there was more, he could sense her discomfort.

Anakin remembered symptoms the doctors mentioned. They were said to be completely normal and expectable, but that didn't help ease his nerves or conscience.

Padme's gaze looks down at Leia, "She is done," she whispers shifting her shoulder towards her husband.

The father carefully scoops up his daughter and places her head on the towel resting on his shoulder. He walks around and gently pats her little back. He feels her nuzzle into his neck and smiles smelling her fine hair.

There was a soothing silence, until: "I am sorry we couldn't have them on Naboo," Anakin says quietly with guilt.

Padme glances up from Luke, "There isn't any way we could have," she remembers her fall for a bit, but shoves it out, "I am just glad they are alright, I can't imagine if..." tears easily swelled in her eyes.

Skywalker quickly sensed her mood change and walked over to her, weary not to shift Leia.

"They just won't stop," she says with a muffled laugh, trying to stop her fossette of tears.

Anakin agreed, she has been crying an awful lot lately, especially after their birth. It twisted and pulled at his heart seeing her cry. But, at least the sudden bursts of the main line ended rather fast, _usually_.

"I am glad you and the twins are alright," he bends down plants an tender kiss on her forehead, "So very glad," he starts rubbing Leia's back, "and I think we should take some time to celebrate and relax."

Amidala smiles as her emotions stop making her leak.

"I have a meditative retreat coming up soon," now his daughter is beginning to fall asleep, "You can go to Naboo and spend time with your family, and I could join you there within a few weeks or so. We would have six weeks together, as a family," he so beautifully stretched the last word, it made Padme feel wonderful.

"Ani, I can wait for your retreat to start, and we can go together."

"You need some time to mend and relax, I have the strangest feeling going home will do that for you," he was so happy his sense of humor came creeping out.

He suddenly lost the glint in his eyes, "I have to go back to the Temple tomorrow and report, and then continue spying on the Chancellor," his eyes became dark while saying the last part and his voice hardened. "I don't want you to be alone with the twins, Padme, I want you with someone trustworthy who will keep you safe and can help you," his voice was stern and protective, "Naboo is safe and secluded, and I don't even have to explain where your family comes in. It is a perfect solution, and you'll also be able to heal and… breathe there."

"Ani…" she sighed, she didn't know exactly what to say, "All I want is for us to be together-"

"I do too," he cut in, "But that just isn't an option right now. Surely you can predict the conclusions people here will come to, this planet isn't safe, and certainly isn't quiet. I don't want you and the twins to be a media focal point; I don't want to see you go through all that alone and with the title of 'single parent'. It shouldn't come out that way," his temper raised, "I won't even be able to claim them, to do anything. I'll be helpless until I leave the order."

Padme's eyes went wide, "What?!"

He cringed; he shouldn't have let that slip. This wasn't how he wanted it to go, but too late now, "As soon as this blasted war is over, I am leaving the order."

She must have heard him wrong… or something.

Anakin looked at her; she seemed dazed, "Padme," he sighed through his nose, "I can't spend any more time apart from you! We hadn't seen each other in five months! Can you imagine our entire lives being that way?! I would miss everything important in their lives! In your life! I can't do that, I won't!" His sudden voice acceleration scared now screaming Leia. He instantly started soothing her with a shameful look, she barely started to calm. So, he had to use a trick he has learned. He sent her a serene and reassuring wave of force to her. She then went silent.

"Anakin, no, you can't give up-"

"I've made up my mind, Padme." His voice had a rumble to it, so certain and made up… It changed the atmosphere entirely.

By his wife expression, he knew he had made a mistake.

She didn't know what to do, he wouldn't change his mind, or at least not at the moment. Looking back down at Luke, she went silent, hoping her new-mother hormones wouldn't betray her in this moment.

The hurt emotions of Padme seemed to send knives to her husband through the force. Furrowing his brows, he continued pacing with Leia almost asleep on his shoulder.

An eternity of moments in silence passed without a word, until Padme got up and put burped and sleeping Luke into his crib in the other room. Anakin watched her go there, and then went to put Leia to bed. His body language clearly showed his apology.

Amidala refused to make eye contact with him and went down the hall towards the bedroom. When the Jedi finished his task, he followed her.

"Padme, I am sorry," she didn't respond, just kept drinking the drink while sitting on her side of the bed.

He cautiously stepped forward; _why do I have to be so foolish __**all**__ the time?_ He thought to himself.

His eyes kept struggling to meet hers, but she wasn't going to acknowledge his existence.

It was time for more drastic measures. Going on both of his knees to make her low eye contact, and placing his hands tenderly on her knees, he tries again, "I am very sorry," she turns her head, he side steps to meet her eyes again, "I am sorry for upsetting you." That was unsatisfactory for her, "And for losing my temper," no response, "Please, my love, I can't stand you being so upset with me."

There was a shift with her force signature, but Skywalker was too focused to feel it.

He sent her a force wave of his affection towards her, nothing…

_Is she shielding herself?_ He was flustered.

He was desperate, "Angel…" hang on; did he just see her smile? He moved again to see her face, she was. She was enjoying this. Well, it was better than anger, she was smiling, always wonderful for him. He relaxed a bit, "Can you ever forgive me?"

Her eyes met his by choice, much to his pleasure, "Don't leave the order," now he dodged her eye contact, "Anakin, you have worked too hard to give it up for me… I shouldn't even be in your life!"

The floor aimed gaze jumped up to her, "Why are you saying that?" it was impossible not to see his hurt, "I belong with you; I can't live any other way. No other life has any meaning unless you are in it. And with me being in the order, we'll hardly cross paths twice a year. It is the only solution, Padme."

The senator wouldn't give up, and he was aware of this fact.

He slid his hands up her thighs to rest on her hips, "The war isn't close to being over, we don't need to invest in this particular conversation anymore right now. Naboo is what we should be talking about."

She places her warm hands on his cold ones, "I leave in two weeks, deal?"

He nods with dissatisfaction, "No, one."

An eyebrow went up, "Seriously, my knight, you think I will settle?"

His hands slid back and forth on her lower back with a rubbing affect, "A _whole_ week, my love, that is a life time, _especially_ when we are apart," he pressed harder, he saw her eyes fall with the easing sensation.

"You are trying to soften me," she murmured.

He put on an I don't know what you are talking about facade.

Just when he thought he had her, "Two weeks, and not a day less."

"Padme, be reasonable…"

"I can make it longer."

She had him trapped. He knew it, she knew it.

"You're more stubborn than a Reek," he placed his hands back on her waist.

"And you are no more rational than a Briffle bird."

"Rational? Me? I thought you married me knowing how impossible that is."

"I did; and you married me knowing how stubborn I am."

He smiles, "That I did. I just wish I could find a way to convince you otherwise."

"Good luck with that."

Grinning, he gives her a soft kiss on the lips, "Thank you, I'll take that as encouragement."

Becoming more serious, she says, "I won't stop with trying to persuade you to not leave the order."

He frowns, "I know. But I won't change my mind, I am sorry if my choice upsets you, but it is what my heart tells me to do."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N:**

And that was chapter 5!

Don't let ignore the cries from review box! It is desperate! ;D

See you soon and God Bless!


	6. Warned (Part 1)

**A/N:**

This is a place where you are so welcomed its crazy!

I am so sorry about the wait, truly, I keep pushing myself to finish for you! _(Real life is such a pain in the hide, why can't it be more like a fan fiction? CONTROLLED pains in the hide! ;D)_

If you would please review, you have no idea **HOW MUCH I ADORE THEM**!

Thank you **reviewers**: **Kate Skywalker, dragonball256, x-Ebony VS Ivory-x, Jedi Master Misty Sman-Easy, Blazestar of Shadowclan, Guest, NightSisters, and Radish**! THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH! 8DDDDDD

Thank you** followers**, and **favoiriters**. :DDD

AND OF COURSE, THE **READERS** FROM AROUND THE GLOBE!

So, here is: **Chapter 6: Warned (Part 1)**, please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Warned (Part 1)**

Blue eyes fluttered open and gazed at their master's chronometer, 4:30 clicks. Time to wake up.

Anakin groans to himself turning onto his back and streaking his robotic-hand down his face. He turns his head towards Padme's peacefully sleeping form. One of her hands was under her head and the other one was draped over her practically flat stomach. Though she wasn't one to show it, he knew she was extremely pleased with the fact that her body was returning to normal at record speeds.

Skywalker strategically rolled off the bed and went to his Jedi attire hanging in the closet. Without making a sound, he dressed with disciplined precision one receives with being in an organization such as the Jedi Order. Fastening his utility belt and reattaching his electric-blue lightsaber, he silently goes back to his wife and bends down, benevolently tracing her slumber-stricken lips with his smooth ones. She idyllically wakes with a sluggish response. As he parts and opens his eyes, her deep-brown ones do, too.

"Good morning," he greets with a smile.

Padme's eyes fall down and she mumbles what sounds like a 'good morning'.

"I'm going to the temple, I'll see you soon," he becomes more serious, "If you need something— _anything,_ please, holo me," he pleaded; she wasn't one to call him, ever, due to how she didn't want to interrupt him…

He was so nervous, he didn't understand it.

"Mhm…" came her reply.

"I love you."

"Iroveoutoo…" she muttered with a smile.

He warmly kisses her forehead, "Sleep well."

Amidala already was.

After leaving the master bedroom, he entered the nursery. His children's peaceful force-signatures made his heart melt. Walking up to their cribs, he softly stroked Leia's velvet head, "I love you Leia," he whispers.

Her little fingers flexed a few times and her feet cutely twitched in response to her father's voice and presence.

Her father grins at her, "I'll be back soon, I promise."

He goes over to Luke's and does the same thing, to find his eyes are open and staring at him. Luke wasn't crying, he was entirely silent. "Good morning Luke," he says, ever so carefully picking him up. His son continues ogling, "What are you doing up, hm?" Anakin checks to see if anything is wrong, just encase, nothing. Luke's gaze seemed to be speaking a sorrowful _do not go_.

"I'll miss you, my son," he says to the baby cradled in the nocks of his arms. Luke's eyes soon started falling, even though he kept fighting to keep them open. His father puts him back into his crib and soon head towards the nursery door, not being able to torture himself any longer.

He has to stop at the doorway, and place his hand on the frame as a sudden rush of emotions took hold. It was like someone was squeezing his heart slowly, so he could feel every level of agony. It… it just didn't feel right, leaving his family. Somewhere in his core- he couldn't explain it, couldn't identify it, and the chill running up his spine… a warning? Or was it just new sensations?

He was going to have to do this, no matter what, one day or another.

His prosthetic hand tightens on the frame, and he takes a few deep breaths, and forced himself to take a step, and then another, until he was out of the apartment.

* * *

Once arriving at the temple, General Knight Skywalker slowly and silently walked through the halls. The sun has still not fully risen, so the glow was a frozen blue. He sensed someone coming down the hall and looked away from the numbing floor, it was Obi-Wan. "Good morning, Master," he greets with a Jedi bow.

Kenobi bows in response, "Good morning, Anakin. I've come to warn you beforehand about the meeting you will be attending."

Skywalker stiffened, "Do they know…?"

"No, no," he assures with a small smile that soon evaporates, "It is about some missing orders."

"Missing orders?"

Obi-Wan nods, "Yes, after a strange message came through to the temple from an anonymous informer, and some investigation, we have proof orders 64-70 are missing from the Galactic Republic Army Commands-"

Anakin turns extending his arm to the side with a puzzled look, "But that doesn't make any sense. I've looked over the orders myself, none of them were missing," he confidently states.

Nodding, Kenobi continues, "We know, this was the hard and… shocking part…"

Anakin was almost frightened by how Obi-Wan was saying this.

"It appears the orders were written over by a very powerful person, with further investigation it was discovered that…" he takes a painful breath, "… that they have been kept confidential and written over by," he pauses and closely observes his former apprentice's reaction, "…the Chancellor himself."

Skywalker's eyes turn a pale blue as a strange shiver is sent up his spine, just like earlier this morning…

Cautiously, Kenobi continues, "We need you to hack into his computer and find those orders, Anakin."

His back hardens, thus drifting away from the Master, "Break into the Chancellor's computer…" his eyes darken, "First, you want me to become a traitor, and now… now you want me to become a thief too?!" he protests.

"I never agreed to this— any of it! But the Council believes this to be the right course of action…"

Crossing his arms in his cloak's sleeves, Anakin turns away in anger. "I understand, Master Kenobi. Thank you for the advanced notice," and then he storms off, his cloak rippling behind.

Obi-Wan stokes over his beard and turns toward his barracks to meditate.

* * *

Anakin found himself in the Temple Infant room, not thinking about the Rubian child his eyes met, but the children his mind saw. He hadn't even been gone three hours, and already he missed them dearly. How was he going to do this the whole day, or week, or… He couldn't stand the thought of more time akin to this.

_Time… _

He gazes at his wrist-chronometer. Wait, that can't be right!

He was late to the meeting, so very late. "Blasts!" he says running out of the room and bolting down the halls. The other Jedi walking through them knew the only Jedi who runs wherever he goes.

Halting at the doors to the council room, he cleanses with a breath and straightens his uniform. He opened the doors and walked in with a calm completion.

"Young Skywalker, how nice of you to join us," Windu says with a hardened tone.

"I apologize masters," Knight Skywalker comments as he takes his given seat.

All eyes are on him, but he acts oblivious, "Talking about you, we were, young Skywalker," Yoda says with a shaky turn of the head.

Anakin looks at him.

"New assignment, it is about."

Ki-Adi-Mundi takes the stage now, "We have discovered a very suspicious act Chancellor Palpatine has committed. The Galactic Republic Army Commands are missing orders 64-70, and Palpatine is the main hand in this. Due to this information, we need you to retrieve these files from his computer, if indeed they are there."

With a silenced sigh, the Knight nods, "I understand, Masters."

Ki-Adi-Mundi nods, and Master Plo Koon speaks with his hands pressed together in front of his head, "We also need you to tell him about…"

Anakin barely takes mental note of the following list of conversation to discuss, his mind slips to other places, other things, and other choices.

* * *

He was uneasy, listening to the Chancellor talk.

Skywalker had been here for over an hour trying to get a moment without Palpatine in the room so he can start downloading the files to decode at the temple. "…I hope that helps answer the question." The question had been one the Council had wished he ask.

Anakin looked up at him from his chair in front of the massive desk, "Yes, it does very much."

"My dear boy, is there something bothering you?" the elderly man asks.

Right when Anakin was about to say something, Mas Amedda walks in with his usual chary presence. "Chancellor," he stretched the word in a peculiar way, "You are n_ee_ded."

Palvatine pats his hands on the chair's armrests, "Ah, I had forgotten about my previous meeting. I believe I double scheduled, I am sorry, might we continue this at another time?"

Skywalker was uncomfortable with the Chancellor, for the first time in his life, something didn't feel—correct— about him. "I don't mean to hold you up."

"Nonsense," and with that he stands up, "We will be meeting tomorrow, correct? To discuss the effect of Obi-Wan Kenobi's resent victory?"

"Yes," he replied rather distantly.

"Until then," he joins Amedda and they leave the room.

His time to act was _**now**_, if he was ever going to. His feelings were torn on this, but his sensation of discomfort made him want to find out what is in these computer files. Going around to the corner of the desk, he reached over and flipped a switch. The machine hissed to life. Still reaching over, because sitting in the chair isn't... right, he circles his finger on a pad to bring the screen out of hibernation.

'_Password Required'_

Anakin didn't expect anything less; but whether or not that was there, the device he was using doesn't rely on access, just presence. After a few milli-seconds of looking for the jack to plug the small-cuboid into, he pressed it on and watched the loading bar on the insignificant-screen.

10%

No one was around; but why does he feel so watched? His guilty conscious must be getting the better of him.

20%

There was a chill in the room, it made Skywalker very jumpy.

40%

Wait, someone was coming, he could sense it!

59-%

He pulls it out and moves back to the chair he was sitting in; no way to see the difference.

The footsteps became louder, and louder until it was finally in the room; it was Halle Burtoni. "Oh," her croaky voice sounded, "General Skywalker," her eyes squint with discrete discuss, "Do you know where the Chancellor is?" she rests on her cane in the doorway.

"Yes, he is in a meeting."

"Oh, so I see, thank you," then she starts hobbling away.

After sensing her signature reach a beyond comfortable distance, he goes back and completes the downloading of all the files. Taking the device in his hands, he looks at it. All this didn't feel right, but he had completed the mission.

He walked out of the Chancellor's office, and down the endless and lonely halls. Only thinking of one thing now, his family; checking his wrist chronometer, he perks up with an idea. He won't be expected back at the Temple for at least two hours. And the Apartment is only blocks away; his spirit was instantaneously euphoric. Picking up his speed, he reaches the _Azur Angel_ and goes up to his trusty-companion, R2-D2. "R2?"

The droid's dome spins so his eye is looking at his master, '_Whistle'_, he salutes.

"I need you to keep this," he takes out the hacked-files' device and hands it to the droid, "Take good care of it."

'_Beep twirl.'_

Skywalker grins, understanding the droids basic-chatter, "Thanks," he says hopping into the piloting seat. R2 diligently closes the hatch and sets coordinates back to the Temple, "We're going to the apartment, R2, you can let me take control from here," the ship begins to take off under Anakin's guidance.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N:**

Yay, Artooie is in the story ;) ! *heart*

Please review and tell me what you think/like/whatever!

Thanks for reading! And if you wouldn't mind taking my **poll (profile-page)** for what day of the week I should post, I want to know what will work best for you! *heart*

See you soon! Have fun, be good, and God bless!


	7. Warned (Part 2)

**A/N**:

Hello! It's been too long friend!

I would a review from you, really!

Thank you **reviewers:****Jedi Master Misty Sman-Easy, ****x-Ebony VS Ivory-x, Alexa Skywalker, and AnakinlovesPadme! *heartx1,000,000***

**AnakinlovesPadme: **8D so happy you think so! And, I do too ;] Thank you for reviewing again!

Thank you **followers** and **favoriters**!

And thank you **readers**; if you have any questions, or favorite parts, what you think of the story, GO AHEAD! Don't feel shy, I don't bite! I would love to chat with you and know your opinions! 8D

Now, what you really want to see! ;D Here is the next chapter (and, as Jedi Master Sman-Easy said, things are about to go south very soon, after this one- Mustafar will be unleashed!): Chapter 7: Warned (Part 2) Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Warned (Part 2)**

For what seemed like too long, Anakin sporadically weaved through traffic, seeking a way to get home a few seconds faster.

He reaches the apartment's luxurious veranda and lands at the private landing-dock that abridges it. R2-D2 and Skywalker jump out of the Jedi Fighter and stay within the lines of the security-boundaries; Anakin looks over to the alarm-pad and uses the force to deactivate it.

He smiled sensing his family as he walks into the grand room.

Another droid, C3PO, teetered in, due to how his programming noticed the alarms have been deactivated.

"Oh, Master Ani, how good you are home so soon," he greeted.

He noded to the golden protocol-droid, but kept walking; the two robots begin conversation with each other, catching up on old news and adventures.

Skywalker went upstairs, following Padme's aura. It was haunting how inaudible he was. So silent, one couldn't tell if he was there until he was right in front of you. He crept into a sitting room that holds doors to the master bedroom and nursery, and then up to the nursery's doorway.

She rested on a couch that faced the cribs, deliberately turned so the warm midday-sun lathered her.

The handheld holo tells him she's reading. From his experience, she was probably flipping through the galactic-news.

She looked very beautiful to him; resting there with the light luminescing her. Her face looked like she was thinking of something that soared her mind away.

He wondered what those thoughts were, and whatever they were, how they could make her look even more magnificent. More magnificent- if that was imaginable, it stood here in front of him.

Whatever the muses were, they were d*** lucky to cause her such grace.

Each new day with her was a gift, and now more than ever, if possible.

He just stood there in the shadows of the other room, watching her with wondrous adulation, taking the image into photographic memory.

Amidala sensed someone familiar watching her and changed her view's scope, that is when Skywalker walked out of his mind, "Hello," he mellifluously greets.

Her eyes darted to his tall figure, a huge grin light up her petite face, "Anakin!" she went into his arms and gave him a welcoming kiss, "I was just thinking of you," she commented as she slid back onto her heels.

'_Is that what she looks like when she thinks of __**me**__?'_ he humbly reflects to himself.

"Really?" he asked with amazement.

"Yes," she said in a mocking tone, "Why is it such a hard concept to except?"

He smiled, "It isn't, my love," he answered looking down at her, "It's just…" he losses himself in her, which caused his thoughts to falter and sentence run flat. He swore she's an angel, because she was the most beautiful thing in the galaxy, as the creatures are supposed to be.

When he can focus enough on her eyes, which were beckoning him to continue, he pulled himself to speak again, "I was just trying to figure out what you were thinking of, and how those thoughts made you look so…" he struggled for a word to match; none could reach the high-standard, he sighed going to default words that can never come close, "So- overpoweringly beautiful."

Her face went warm as bashful eyes looked to the side; he took another mental picture of her.

"I swear, my husband-"

Anakin gets a crocked grin, prideful for the privilege of being _hers._

"…you know how to flatter me."

His touch started looping around her back, "As you should be, _always_."

She laughs leaning out of his grasp, he unenthusiastically lets go.

He notices her gimp and becomes rather melancholy. It wasn't much, but it was there from the sprained ankle.

A sharp, little cry sounds.

Both heads turn in unison once the tiny exclamation was heard, and then another. They quickly go to their newborn children. They each pick one up.

"Shh," the father compassionately soothes, "It is alright, Luke, shh…"

Luke was instantly pacified and stopped his wailing. Leia was a little different; Padme had checked all the likely suspects, but the problem remained uncured.

So both parents hovered around and coddled their red-faced baby. Anakin started talking to her, and her volume lowered, he stoked her back with a free hand, again her noise level dropped.

With this discovery, the couple's minds worked in harmony as they made their way to a couch a short distance away.

They sit next to each other, Anakin prepares for Leia by mindfully shifting Luke securely into one arm, and Padme readies Leia for transfer.

After the delicate dance is completed, the father is prudently holding both of his children, which are tucked tenderly close.

The twins are now entirely quiet, content with their newly returned parent.

Anakin's face was fond as his eyes idly grazed around his children's faces.

"How were the twins?" he asks, looking back up at Padme.

Her grin mirrors his own, "They were wonderful; they were upset this morning, but they calmed down a bit," she moves closer to him, cuddling into one of his broad shoulders.

He studies her carefully; she was tired, and hadn't showered yet.

'_I should have known that…_' he thinks harshly. He wouldn't leave the twins for one second, much less take a nap or shower. When they were both there, they could take shifts, one would shower or relax and the other could easily watch the twins. But without two— and she had dismissed her handmaids before they returned home from the hospital, there wasn't anyone here with her while he was away…

"Padme?"

She rests her chin on him, "Before you tell me I should take a break," he becomes a little embarrassed, "I'd rather be here with you."

He strategically stares, "I'll be here for a few hours."

"Oh, I thought you were only here for a little while."

He nods sideways while smiling, "No, I'm not going anywhere."

"Alright," she sits up and smiles at him, "I am dying to take a shower."

* * *

Padme ringed her hair with a towel, dressed in a plush cream-bathrobe, while exiting the humid bathroom. "Feel better?" her husband asked from his seat, even though he could see she did.

She smiles, giving another ring, "Yes, very," she looks at the occupied bassinet close to Anakin, then at him, "How was your day?"

"Fine," he answered too quickly.

Senator Amidala gives him _a look_.

He caves, "Alright, not so great."

"Tell me about it," she selflessly requests. It was moments like these that made Anakin love her just that much more.

"It's not what happened; it's… this feeling…"

"Feeling?" she asks sitting next to him, now running a brush through her dark hair.

Skywalker seemed hypnotized by the rhythmic movements through her long tresses, "Yes," he comes around again, "Palvertine, something's off about him; or at least I think it is him… The feeling seems to be radiating from him, like a cold breeze just went through you— It reminds me of the dark side, the way it feels," he turns his head and stands up, "I don't know, maybe I'm crazy!"

She goes to try and quell him.

"He's my friend, mentor. He's always had an open ear to me," he tries to counteract, but it's no use, "He's… he's hiding something, Padme, I can feel it, I just don't know what," he sighs, unclenching his fists, "The Temple sent me on a mission, to steal files from his computer," he says quietly.

She becomes slightly puzzled.

Sensing that, he explains more, "He apparently wrote over Galactic Orders, six of them… None of this makes any sense," he sits on their bed flustered and head in his hands, "It's like I am missing something that's standing right in front of me."

Padme went rigidly-frozen as soon as he mentioned the orders. That was far past illegal; there is nothing that gives him that much authority.

This reminded her of the Delegation 2000; it came back to her like a force of nature.

_She should tell him…_

But, she had given her word, something that has remained unbroken for approximately thirty years.

Anakin quickly sensed her troubling-emotions with his strong empathic-abilities. His head emerged from his palms, "Padme? Is something wrong?"

She bit her lip; never a good sign, or at least, not when she has a force signature like this, "Ani…" she felt so unbelievably torn.

He was her devoted husband and soul-mate, the father of her precious children, and, her best-friend. Not just a Jedi, not just someone you can't trust.

He told her everything about his Jedi business, proof right here. Telling him won't change the universe— he should know. In a way, he has known; when he told her awhile back about how he sensed she wasn't telling him something, and it was true.

"You know when you told me, that you sensed I was keeping something from you?"

"_Yes_," he answered warily.

She gazed down, "I… I was."

He watched her like she was about to break his heart, "Well—" and everything about the underground work she, and senators: Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and others, were doing was told.

Anakin looked at her when she was done, that was it. She was expecting something, _anything_.

He let out the air he had kept and smiled— relieved!? She was considered a traitor—a, a-!

He goes up and takes her deep in his embrace, "Ani, why are you so pleased?! I'm a traitor to the Republic!" she declares squirming out of his grasp.

He smirks, "I am, too."

She puts her hands on her hips, "It's not funny."

He shrugs, "I think it sort of is."

"Why?" she nods her head, "Never mind… but, why are you so relieved?" she asked crossing her arms and staring him down, almost daring him to confess.

He becomes nervous, combing his metal fingers through his sandy-blonde hair. He doesn't want to tell her the truth, but he can _never_ lie to her. One way or another, she'll get the truth from him, "Mee tinka chub aim cheeska, mee ree apory, mwa imla," he quickly retorted in Huttess.

She reels in her lips with annoyance, squinting her eyes, "Anakin…"

"Angel, it doesn't matter now; and besides, I gave you an honest answer," he gives her a charmingly devious smile, kindly cupping her face in his hands.

"You won't get away with this," she warns.

He sends her a force wave of his affection, sending so many powerful sensations that were zinging within him to her.

Watching her face react with bright red, he subtly closed the flow that was at a constant for him.

She looks up at him, still feeling tingly and fully understanding why, "I wish I could do that to you," she says wistfully, he looks at her even softer.

"_So_," she asks uncertainly, "what do you think?" her eyes search his.

He thinks for a moment, mindfully going through all the information given, "I think you are following your gut, and your intuition is never wrong, my love."

"You won't tell anyone?" she requests, feeling uncertain with the secret tensing the air.

"No, I won't, I promise." With that, the secret was dropped into an airtight safe.

She relaxes, fondling her fingers through his hair, "Then, what do you think, on a political scale?"

"I'm not a politician," he bantered.

"I know somewhere you are," she **sashays** her hands over his chest.

"I don't think the system works," he recycles, bringing coy and vivid memories back to both of them.

Once the memory has been in their minds a few seconds, he spoke again, becoming more serious, "Wherever you place your passions," his eyes held firmness as he rested his hands on her plush-robed waist, "my heart and efforts are placed with them," his eyes dart to the ground as the feelings his words explain caught up with him. He couldn't stop beaming, "That is just about how well I can explain it, from a 'political scale'."

She pleasantly smiles, sitting down on the edge of the bed again, taking up the brush and caringly staring at him.

Anakin takes an ottoman and places it across from her, soon sitting on it.

She is puzzled.

Shortly after sitting, he takes one of her bare feet inbetween his hands, and uses the force to levitate him a lotion bottle from her nightstand. His skillful hands begin massaging the soft soul of her foot.

"Oh… I see," she mumbles as the relaxing sensations take full effect. Somehow he can magically find all the right places.

Lightly setting down the now stress-free appendage, he moves to her other foot. He was careful not to bend or put too much pressure on this one, because of her injury.

"Thank you, Ani. You are a remarkable masseur," she complements, remembering how her sister, Sola, always complained about her husband, Darren, never giving her massages. She lays back on the bed, entirely relaxed.

He smiles, and after lengthy moments, finishes with the foot rubs. He climbs onto the bed and lies next to her.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" she hums as they wrap around each other, both curling to perfectly fit the other.

"Have I ever told you?" he closes his eyes.

With a laugh, she lets out a sigh, and they both start venturing into a pleasant nap.

* * *

Sidious' cloaked figure grins overlooking the cosmic city-planet of Coruscant. This was all too easy. Everything was going as he had foreseen.

All he had to do was leave a trail of breadcrumbs and the Jedi will follow.

As soon as Jedi Skywalker decodes his files— he will know everything he wants him to, starting with how he is the Missing Sith. Then, he'll show him he means business with the dexterous bounty hunter, Taitun Erfint. He will send a _huge_ message. And then, Skywalker will begin to panic.

And all this would go flawlessly… It was almost boring, how easy this all was. He'll just have a way to make it more entertaining…

His chuckle cracks through the unknown and shadowy place; twisted ideas gushing through his brain.

* * *

After a few hours of dozing in each other's arms, Anakin reluctantly sets out to leaves for the second time.

"I'll miss you," he said before their lips tenderly met. He was careful to arch his back and avoid their son that was sheltered in her bosom.

"Me too," she whispered as they separated.

He stepped one foot into the cruiser, where R2 was waiting for him, and paused, "I love you," he said, looking over his shoulder at Padme holding Luke. The fussy baby made a little whimper.

"I love you too, always."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N**:

Utoh! This don't look too good!

Your wonderful opinion(s) matter! Please tell me! :D

Until next time!

God Bless


	8. Chill

**A/N:**

Greetings! Welcome to a place of solitude. ;D

Thank you for **reading **this!

50 REVIEWS! *spits out water* Oh my goodness, thank you so much guys! 8DDDDDD

And **reviewers**: **Jedi Master Misty Sam-Esay**, **murdrax**, **x-Ebony VS Ivory-x**, **Alexa Skywalker**, **Kate Skywalker**, **shieldmaiden19**, **PSMomma**, **kittyhawk09**, **annependragon**, and **NightSisters**, THANK YOU!

Thank you new and old **favoriters** and **subscribers**!

To the point! 8D The new chapter, _Chapter 8: Chill_. Have fun!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chill**

Jedi Skywalker took another bite of his sandwich, catching up on a missed dinner. The dark lighting in the computer room made it so the projected screen reflect in his eyes. The decoding process was taking some time, due to how most of the anonymous files worked on were unimportant and useless.

He sighed typing in more code after he set the tasteless meal down.

Obi-Wan was with him, reclined in a chair nearby, "Nothing?" he queried.

"Affirmative," Anakin grumbled searching through more files.

"Hm, perhaps we were wrong?"

He nodded negatively, "I don't think so."

"Oh? Why not?"

He sighed again, scrolling through more, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Would you rather talk about your visit to Padme's?" Obi-Wan said with a knowing smile.

"As a matter of fact, yes," he retorted with a grin. It was nice being able to talk about his family openly. Beyond nice—_wonderful_.

"You're not even curious how I knew?"

"No, not really," he scanned through more files.

"Good, I'll tell you," he stated ignoring the words. Kenobi leaned back again, "First: you came back happier than when you left, and second: you smell like infants," he sniffed for affect.

Anakin panicked a little, looking down at his brown cloth and black leather Jedi garb, "Blast! I didn't even think of that," he put his sleeve to his face and smelled it. The comforting smell of his children, and even his wife, indeed drenched him like cologne.

Obi-Wan simply chuckled, "Well, you certainly will now."

"Yes, I will. I'll have to keep a change of clothes here…" he murmured on, planning out a way to solve the problem like he had done it a thousand times before.

'_He probably has…'_ Kenobi reflected.

"I see you know how to handle it," he stated, almost sounding hurt. For years— _years—_ Anakin had successfully hidden a marriage from a building full of incredibly intelligent minds, and him…

Skywalker read his brother's emotions. He understood, _entirely_. Deceit is the worst kind of hurt. Guilt swiftly pumped, until it bubbled to the surface in word form, "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan… I'm… I'm sorry for hurting _you_ with _my_ deceptions."

"I think you did what was best… probably," the Jedi Master added, "If you had told me right off… I'm not sure how I would have reacted, or how long the Council would be left in the dark."

"I lied, nothing is—"

"Brother, your choices are in the past and cannot be changed. I have forgiven you for your past, so let's move forward."

Skywalker found no way to accompany these heart-touching words and remained humbly silent.

Obi-Wan stood up, "I'll be back," he said heading towards the 'fresher.

Soon after Kenobi left, Anakin found something, "What have we here?" he smirked to himself.

He used his mastery skills and decoded a file that was longer than the others. Once the massive file opened, hundreds of other files and images popped up. Anakin squinted his eyes, tracking the endless currant of data, trying to understand the material.

After a few seconds of catching the fast-paced download, he froze with the tumultuous jumble of information.

What in the worlds was going on here?!

Billions, if not trillions, of credits going towards enemy funding?! Untraceable transitions from Republic subsidy?!

One illegal act caught his attention more than others… It was made only a few days ago, to an account number that belonged to a wanted bounty hunter, Taitun Erfint. This much he was sure of.

He clicked on it.

'_1,000,000 credits wired to account number 298OB85765-009N on… '_

Skywalker read further, trusting his gut feel.

A holo had been sent out to the same bounty hunter, recorded by the Chancellor himself. A blue 3D image wavered to life, that of a cloaked man, who Anakin recognized from an intercepted transition as _**The Missing Sith**_.

'_But—!'_ just then, the holo started:

'_Your target is Senator Padme Amidala's infant daughter, and _only_ her. She is located within 500 Republica, __Senatorial Apartment Building, __Penthouse. It is of the utmost importance this job is successful and quick. Your payment will be 1,000,000 credits in advance, and your life debt to _me _removed once completed._

_I shall send another message precisely thirty minutes before the task must be done.' _

As if that wasn't enough to entirely fossilize the young man, there was another recording, sent only _moments_ ago, from an unknown location:

'_Now is the time, and do not fail me….'_

Anakin literally felt his blood crystallize like rime.

Before he knew it, his stomach was in his throat, and kept rising. He'd never had to throw up before, but he did now. It was an acrimonious experience.

Conveniently, the Master came back into the room, saw his former padawan bend over the side of his chair just in time to rench, and rushed towards him, "Anakin! For force's sake!" Instantly thinking it was the food, "You should never eat leftover rations…" he spoke, walking around the desk.

Anakin wiped his bitter mouth and sprung up. "THE MONSTER!" he roared, anger at its zenith. Then, then the pure terror again. "He can't take Leia away from me…" he quietly trembled through his lips.

He had to go, he had to go _now_.

That worthless-nerf-herder-bantha-crap cannot get his bloody hands on _**his daughter**_… _**his**_ little angel.

Palpatine, he—he was—! _None_ of this made any sense. It shook his core's foundation, _hard_.

_Leia—NO!_

'_What if I don't…'_ he forced himself to stop that line of thought. He can't afford to think that way.

_Leia… Leia… Leia…! _His heart screamed. Anakin's fingers scrambled to call his wife's suddenly soap like com. It kept ringing. _'Why isn't she answering!?' _That wasn't like Padme at all… it was already happening!

'_NO!'_ Skywalker mentally screamed. His empty stomach threatened to dump again with a dry squeeze.

For the second time, Skywalker, with a confused Kenobi, rushed to Padme's apartment; in a treacherous race against time.

* * *

Bounty Hunter Taitun Erfint laid this operation out carefully. Made sure he knew every inch of Senator Amidala's apartment by ways of blueprints, observation and other such means, memorizing them for the last two days.

He wasn't a child killer—or at least, not before this.

But he couldn't afford to be in Darth Sidious' debt. After this, he would be _free at last_.

Taitun had hoped a distant sniper shot could do it, but the shot couldn't be accessed. The twins' cradles were on the wrong side, away from a window's viewpoint, almost purposefully…

He would have to break into the Senator's house- and since Amidala never left- stun her, get into the room and get the right target, then terminate the child point blank. As if that wasn't grueling enough, apparently the apartment had a personal bodyguard, the _Anakin Skywalker_ himself. By chance, he was gone right now.

'_But for how long…'_ he fretted with a bouncy fidget.

This seemed like a suicide mission.

If he failed, no doubt he was finished that way, too.

"Hell…" he grumbled riding the elevator up to the top of the extravagant apartment complex, "this is one terrible thing." He readjusted his sophisticated weapon, rechecking stun settings.

* * *

Amidala heard something, or _someone_, in her home. And the chill that spread throughout her core signaled that it was not her husband. She heard something clink to the ground, like a heap of metal. Just before that, she swore she heard C3PO say something…

Action—she needed to take action.

Padme was in the nursery, but she didn't want the intruder in there. She wanted to draw him away, keep her precious and defenseless children safe.

Her living space is a habitable weapon's stash. Every nook and cranny she could get a weapon into there was one.

She reached behind a decorative table; soon pulling out a Nubian hand-blaster. Holding it up, she entered stealth mode and wisped into the sitting room, aimed for the com.

Her com had no connection. The her apartment's signaling-system must have been tampered with…

'_Blasted!'_ she mentally cursed. Alone- that is what she officially was now.

_Alone._

A whole new gear switched on. She wasn't letting _anything_ into this room.

Padme was now a mother protecting her young, and _nothing_ would get in her way.

She took a position besides the doorway to the sitting room.

Everything went silent, just faint steps from the enemy made noise.

She waited, carefully.

He had stopped only a yard away.

Her figure taunt, ears listening to the intruder's sound, and finger laced with the trigger.

Just, _waiting_.

No movement.

Then, a small device was rolled into the room.

Padme's adrenaline-enhanced senses watched in a panic as it rapidly blinked. She began to dive away.

A blinding light flashed with an electric pound; Amidala was instantly consumed by pain.

In the seconds he had, Titan walked into the room and stunned the senator, who let out a small shrill. Not from the unavoidable pain, but from horror of defeat.

Her body fell to the ground since it lost all control.

He looked at her, "I don't have a choice, you know…" he tried to justify.

With a painful sigh, the hunter moved past the crumpled mother. Soon to be mother of _one_.

"I'm sorry," he whispered aiming at the child.

"N-no…" the woman choked, hardly able to crook her head to see what the man was doing. She had to regain control of her body _now_. "No, no…" she tried to move her unresponsive body. Her fingers moved, and she clumsily flopped an arm, but that wasn't enough to stop anything.

He froze; he put the weapon on the highest stun setting. She should barely be breathing, much less talking and twitching.

Taitun looked at the woman and soon turned away.

He closed his eyes.

The room fell dead silent.

He fired.

With an unexplainable event, the reliable weapon—_jammed_.

Stunned, the man attempted to fix the weapon.

While the man was engrossed, Padme reached for her dropped gun and tried to get the delicate hold on the trigger.

A sudden noise drew the attention of the bounty hunter. Pounding strides were closing in. _'Skywalker…'_ His face turned ten shades lighter. The weapon happened to unjam. He had to finish and get out of here fast.

With a supernatural serge of energy fueled by undying will, the Senator rose up to her knees. Blazing determination and strength glazed her gaze.

In seconds, her arms raised and a blaster-bolt was sent into his head.

The bounty hunter then no longer possessed senses.

* * *

Skywalker raced into the room, lightsaber drawn, freezing while assessing the situation. Relief instantly captured him sensing the intruder: dead. His daughter: alive. He deactivated the elegant weapon, "Thank the force, Padme!" he said running up to her. He felt like a galaxy had been lifted off of him.

He stopped, his heroic wife remained frozen. He knew then something was wrong.

She let out a breath and swayed as every muscle re-failed her.

Strong arms caught her before gravity. Skywalker instantly thought she was injured and frantically searched her body for any signs of wounds. Nothing.

All her weight was slumped in his cradling hold. He looked at her eyes, she was slipping into unconsciousness. "Padme?!" he called just before she drifted away.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N:**

Did you like? Please tell me! My first time really attempting something like this… *nervous foot-fidgets*

_P.S. I've started giving updates for this story on my DeviantArt page journal (link on **profile-page**)… So, if you want to know what is going on with it, try checking there! Or just send me a PM, or holo me, or… ;D_

Merry Christmas! 8D

God Bless


	9. Disappear

**A/N:**

Happy Belated New Year! Thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read this story! *heart*

**Reviews** are the structure of this story; the more is built, and thus added, the higher it will soar. 8D

On that note, I would love to thank last chapter's **reviewers**: **Legionary Prime**, **Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay**, **Alexa Skywalker**, **shieldmaiden19**, **Kate Skywalker**, **Guest**, **kittyhawk09**, and **guest**; _thank you soooooo much!_

And you (**the reader**) are the foundation of this story, without you there wouldn't be anything to build on, or for- for that matter. ^-^

Thank you so very much **subscribers** and **favoriters**! You're the inspectors that remind me no matter what, I must be doing something right! :-D

This chapter was somewhat difficult for me to write… This _Chapter 9: Disappear_, I hope I was able to pull it off! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Disappear**

'_Kamino, what a wretched planet,'_ Sidious mentally spited. His yellow eyes stabbed into the endless ocean's view just outside a cold window. Wherever his sight gazed, the higher the waves seemed to contort and twist.

Darth Sidious had sensed his plan went exactly as expected. Taitun did not complete his "mission" of killing the female infant. Even if the weak man did, it wouldn't have mattered to the sith. Darth Sidious only wanted the male; he had no patience for feeble females.

The real mission Taitun was to accomplish was to send Skywalker into a mess of emotions. He could sense the energy his anger and hatred gave. Little did the Jedi know that each time he gave into his turmoil emotions, the more he was his.

This so pleased the ancient sith.

Slowly, each button will be pushed, and each string re-strung, until The Chosen One's powers were all his.

As he allowed the confidant thoughts to flourish, a Kaminoain interrupted him, "We have kept them ready, Chancellor, since your order years ago. Do I understand you do not want them animated?"

"Correct."

The elegant creature bowed his head, "As you wish. Would you like to observe them?"

After yet another clean-white and bright lighted hall, they came across a private room. The tall creature pressed in a code, and the door zipped open. Sidious then stared at clones of himself.

All were flawless.

They, or at least one of them, would be used perfectly in one of his grandest plots yet. The Jedi will not be able to tell the difference of these lifeless clones' bodies and his; not even DNA testing will spoil his corrupt plans.

Now, there were only a few steps left in the calculation. After he applies Order 66, the bomb will truly begin to tick.

'_Soon…'_ Sidious told himself, _'Soon…'_

* * *

_Sore… slow… aches… cold…_

These were all things Padme felt.

It was a strange place, this place of darkness. Her eyes refused to open, and everything that concerned her body was none existent.

For a while, she worried this was death. That somehow she had fallen down into its hold.

But the worry was not to take roots, for she soon felt a much more welcomed experiences.

_Skin… kind… safety… warmth… _

She also noticed Anakin's protective presence that stuffed the air. Plus his warm-fleshed hand that stroked her face and hair, and the other gloved-metal hand held hers and nervously stroked it.

She certainly wasn't dead, not if he was here.

She gave a struggled attempt to open her sealed eyes, nothing.

'_Out of all the things I've gone through this week,' _she hazily thought, _'this… figures…'_

She heard, through muffled ears, him shift his weight as he closed the microscopic-distance left between them.

Apparently, he sensed her waking.

"Padme? Padme can you hear me?" her loyal and concerned husband called just above a whisper.

She tried to say yes, but her voice wasn't there yet. Only mental struggles were motioned with the attempt.

He sensed what occurred within her mind, "Okay, we don't need to move to fast here," he moved even closer, if possible, "You're still recovering from the blast, just take your time. You'll have full control in a bit," he hushed.

His warmhearted verbal and physical fondles continued while they stayed there a bit. He, more than her, waited patiently for the symptoms to disperse.

Usually a blast's stun wares off all at once.

It soon did.

All of her senses and controls flooded through.

Her whole body zinged to action.

The sudden and unexpected surge made her sit up with a gasp almost as if lunged out of frigid water.

Anakin moved back so he wasn't hit by her zoom, "That happened sooner than I thought it would…" he half smirked and half spoke.

Amidala soon smiled and looked at him. Then she placed a hand on her racing heart and waited for that to pass.

She looked around; she had to know everything going on. Where were her children?! Why was she on her Nubian Skiff?! What happened to—!

Her racing mind was soon interjected.

With all his emotions of relief, fear, hurt, and overwhelm Anakin needily gathered her up in his enveloping embrace. Both for comforting her, and himself. He sensed her flipping beats and mind wash down.

He took another breath of her tonic sent and lulled: "You don't need to worry, Angel, you're safe," he turned to look behind him, this allowed Padme to see over his his broad shoulders treasures once hidden by them, "We all are." He focused back on her.

She relaxed even further, past content with the fact that her children were safe.

"Where are we going?" she whispered into his hold.

He eagerly wanted to relieve her of the questions plaguing her waking thoughts.

"We're going to stop at Corellia and ditch the Skiff," he gradually gave her the game-plan, "then go to Naboo, back to Varykino villa and we'll disappear," he grinned knowing somewhere going back to her home plant _must_ please her. Even under the dangerous circumstances, it had to...

She trusted her husband's protective choices and took them in. Her husband kindly, slowly let go of her.

After a moment, she asked with a raspy voice, "What happened to the bounty hunter?"

His eyes went lifeless, "Dead," he answered coolly.

Padme was shocked by that fact, "But—"

"He got what he deserved," Skywalker responded with venom.

His harsh answer concerned her deeply, but she was puzzled by a fact and questioned, "How did you know he was coming?"

He became so far from what she expected, sad- so very sad.

No, beyond sad, beyond… the longer she stared at his once bright-blue eyes, the more terrible emotions crippled the light his eyes formerly held so brilliantly.

It made her heart stop. "Ani, Ani, what's wrong?"

He stared at the ground, a small amount of saline welled at the bottom of his eyes from the mass of emotions.

"Ani? Ani tell me, please!" she begged, not being able to take this any longer.

"Padme, I was so wrong- I was so blind…" he looked back up at her.

He was so very ashamed.

"About what?" she reached to touch his face, he nestled his cheek into her petite palm.

"He lied to us; he lied to all of us…" his tone was so soft and mournful.

"Who?"

"Palpatine."

He was very quiet, she wasn't sure if he had really said it.

"Palpatine?"

He barely nodded, "He—he's…" he couldn't say it; he couldn't make it real.

She moved closer, practically sitting on him.

He closed his eyes and looked down; he felt a miniscule tear slip. "A sith…"

Again, the words were practically absent. But she swore she heard 'sith'.

"He's _a sith_?" her brows were fused together. Though she was—there are no words to describe, she couldn't help but think:

'_What does this have to do with Leia?'_

He looked back up, eyes a glossed, "How?! How couldn't I see it?!"

She put _both _hands onto his face. Though jumbled with emotions herself, she tried to temporarily move past them, "It isn't your fault, Ani—he hid from everyone, no one knew…"

"But I should have!" he moaned. If it wasn't for her hands, his head would have sunk again, "He wanted to kill her, Padme, she could be gone…"

Padme face went painted white, "What?!"

_'The man I've worked under for longer than a decade... The man I helped put into higher power- wanted to kill _my_ daughter!'_

"I don't know why… or how he knew she exists—but he wanted her dead," he tenderly took one of her hands down and gazed at their peacefully sleeping daughter. His mind rambled through everything that pointed to Palpatine's sith-hood.

'_There were so many signs… and the Plagueis story... Why did he tell me about that if—'_ it hit him like a star-ship.

Palpatine _wanted_ him, he wanted him _badly_.

But—how did he know what he was looking for? How did he know exactly what nerves to hit?

What—what if his dreams weren't his own? Or if somehow he could see them, too? Or, maybe he just… knew?

Whatever it was, it disturbed him greatly. Sidious was able to get him so close to the dark-side and for something that wouldn't have _even_ _happened_!

"Force, Padme—Padme he wanted me to turn," shame and anger filled him, "Oh Angel …" he couldn't keep eye-contact anymore.

He—he didn't know what to think of himself anymore.

He didn't know anything anymore!

This angered him.

That made the hate for this betrayal thrive.

The pieces started to fall together for Padme.

"_I found a way to save you… from my nightmares," _he had told her. That look in his eyes while he had said it…

How Palpatine always looked at Anakin like he was waiting for something.

She knew her husband; he might have turned if he thought it would protect her… it would have torn her heart straight in two and—

No—no that's wrong; he would never do such a thing! How could she even think that?!

Her head spun with the tempest that stirred inside.

But there were very comforting facts amidst this insane storm: her husband _hadn't_, he _didn't_. They were all still together; nothing will ever separate them… right?

"But you _didn't_ turn, Ani. Why are you so ashamed? You haven't done anything."

"But I _could_ have!" all his spiteful emotions effervesced to the surface. He stood up and turned away.

He was angry.

No, _furious_.

Palpatine would pay for _everything_—the lies, for trying to get him to turn, for the lives of countless Jedi, for making him and his wife constantly fight for nothing, and _especially_ for the attempt on his daughter's life and no doubt the _countless_ on Padme's as well.

The former queen could easily read her husband's body language. The clenched fists, his stiff posture, and the breaths that sounded like a beast's. He was far outside of angry.

"Anakin, calm down," she said while she walked to him with sleeping legs.

"He's a monster! He's been trying to kill you all these years! And I wasn't able to see it! Now our daughter?! He will no longer be able to get away with it!" he thundered, suddenly turned around to face her.

He was as angry as she'd ever seen him, not even after his mother's death could compare. "Anakin, Anakin please," she took hold of his arm.

How could he calm down?! All he saw was red.

"You don't want him to pay for all he's done to the galaxy?! To us?!"

"Not like this! You need to calm down."

The room began to _barely _tremble and the room seemed to gain small amounts of pressure. Padme stared at the ground confused, until she got it. This was bad, what about the twins?! "Ani! Ani _STOP NOW_!"

He saw her look for a slit second.

_Scared_.

Only then did he notice the small vibrations.

Luke and Leia started to cry with the force-disturbance.

_Their children!_

What was he doing?! _Scaring_ his wife and _endangering_ their babies?

'_Who's the monster now?'_ an evil conscious sounded.

He wasn't going to listen to it; he counted to ten and breathed deeply.

Everything stopped, even the crying.

Anakin looked around—

"Padme… I—" he didn't know what to say as he watched her go to the twins.

She picked up their son, and started to dry his damp face.

"I'm so sorry!" he seemingly begged as his eyes went from dark blue to pale. He approached them carefully, almost as if afraid of tripping a detonator-wire.

She knew her husband had calmed down, but she was still so worried for him. He was so powerful and unpredictable sometimes; it always made her wonder if he would just snap one day…

'_He did have a right to be angry…'_ she thought as he watched him inch closer.

Anakin went to his little princess' crib, he needed to see she was alright. With a trembling relief he saw she was fine, rather shaken, but fine. He kindly stroked Leia's tears away and smoothed her face finding a gem of tranquility in doing so. Then, he stopped, "I'm so very sorry," he whispered to all three of them. He soon disappeared out the door like a ghost.

Before Padme could say anything to stop him, he had left the room.

'_He must be recoiling into guilt…' _she thought, _'Maybe he needs space..?'_ she knew that wasn't much like him; she was his space.

He must feel absolutely terrible.

After she rechecked the calmed twins, Padme went to go find her husband. There weren't many places he could be; and he was probably in the Cockpit.

While she passed the Recreational Hall, she saw R2 messing with a broken C3PO. _'Bounty-hunter…' _she grumbled. It surprised her Ani wasn't tinkering with him right now…

He must be very, _very_ distraught if not doing his pacifying talent.

* * *

Padme continued through the ship until at the Cockpit. The windshield allowed the phenomenal speed show, the passing stars' light couldn't even keep up and left stripes of blue. The room was dark, except the stretched stars.

She thought he might not be in here, but after a more careful search she saw his silhouetted form; quite reclusive in the pilot's chair.

She crept into the room, as silent as her Jedi husband does, except he can sense her better than she can him, "I can't believe I did that," he said numbly.

Amidala went behind him, "You can be angry, My Knight," she used an endearing 'nickname'.

It didn't seem to affect him though, "Not like that."

"The twins are fine," she draped herself over his shoulders from behind the chair, hugging him; "I am too."

"Don't try to make what—happened any less. It's unacceptable for a Jedi..."

"…And I am sure you won't do it again," she said using her fingers to coil through his scarcely shoulder-length hair, "But I know that that isn't all that is upsetting you." Her words needed closer to a raw spot.

"What if I had turned Padme… where would I be now, what would have happened to you and the twins?"

"Ani, you didn't, you _didn't_ turn."

"This is all my fault! I can't believe I failed and almost gave in—"

She became peeved and had to stop him, "Anakin stop this," she demanded. He wisely followed her order, "Why do you keep blaming and badgering yourself? You are a _blameless_ person. There is so much good in you, _so_ much. And I know no matter what it will always be there," she could see he wanted to interrupt, this only fueled her heartfelt speech. She dug deeper, "After being a slave, and the Tuskan Raiders, even after a war and everything else you've been through, _you're still good_. And I still love you _so much_, it hurts." She paused for affect, "No matter what, you will still be good and I will still love you."

Anakin stood up and strongly hugged her. "I love you so much Padme, so much," he passionately whispered in her ear. "What would I do without you?" he fretted.

"You'll never have to find out," she declared with equal passion.

She had reassured him, made him change his dangerous line of thought. Though he was powerful, most likely the most in the galaxy, she possessed a power unmatched by anyone else. The Chosen One's chosen one could stop him dead in his tracks. The short, kind eyed woman could tame the uncontrollable.

He didn't have the slightest clue how, just that she was the most remarkable thing he'd ever seen because of it. And he would always be hers, and he didn't mind it a grain of sand.

* * *

After some time, Anakin and Padme began to talk with level emotions finally getting past shock.

Padme, who was resting on her husband's lap, raised a subject that was no longer as tender, "Does the Council know about Palpatine?"

"Obi-Wan is probably briefing them now," Anakin said, "…and the files are being carefully analyzed," he stopped. "I'm afraid it was all too easily done; so it must have been what he wanted… That's why I've assigned myself to protect you and the twins. I'm confident they would have assigned someone to you, might as well be me," again a falter, "Until Sidious is gone, I think Leia, Luke and you will always be in danger. I don't quite understand why he wants what he does," he said sorrowfully nuzzling his cheek on the top of her head. "But I won't rest until we're all safe," he vowed.

He had to hide his family from a once called 'good man'. It was so terrible, he hoped he would wake up to his wife and children and find this was all some appalling dream. But, sadly, he knew he wouldn't.

_Beep, beep, beep._

His eyes darted to a screen as it calmly alerted their destination closing in. "We're here, my love, Corellia."

"Alright," she said as she slowly lifted off of him with his affectionate help.

They began to enter the life-supporting atmosphere.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: **

Oh! 'Dat Anakin, indulging into dark emotions… *tisk tisk* But then all that lovey-dovey stuff… :D

They're going to Corellia! Then, **NABOO**! SO MUCH AWESOMENESS AND FLUFF, I'M GONNA DIE WHILE WRITE'N IT! **8'D**

_P.S. And I am not a sexist, Sidious is. Why? Because he is evil! :P_

**Can't wait to hear what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!**

_**God Bless**_


	10. Nameless

**A/N: **

Hello again, or for the first time! *overjoyed waves*

It's done and finished, this chapter *can't believe it*! 8D

Holly Smokes! You **reviewers** have been so very encouraging—I can't thank you enough! Each word spoke straight to my heart; I really can't tell you how blessing they were! Thank you: **Jedi Master Misty Smam-Esay**, **weirdsquirrelgirl**, **Kate Skywalker**, **kittyhawk09**, **shieldmaiden19**, **Alexa Skywalker**, **Vero Diaz**, **JourneyRocks13**, **Zireael07**, **QueenNaberrie**, and **Hansle**! **YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! 1,000,000 thank yous! *heart***

**Readers, I can't tell you how much you make this FanFiction Journey worthwhile.** Knowing that _thousands and thousands_ of people have read this story makes me feel like I'm flying. **Thank you so much for reading this!** Truly! *heart*

**Subscribers and favoriters**, I am _so_ honored to have earned those titles among you lists of faves and follows. **THANK YOU**!*heart*

**You all have made this chapter possible**, without your steady attention this update would have been _**practically impossible**_, thank you for it! *heart*

Now, _Chapter 10: Nameless_. **Please enjoy!** :D

* * *

**_"No one realizes how beautiful, and lonely, travel is until they go home and rest..."_ (mostly) Lin Yutang**

**Chapter 10: Nameless **

They had landed in a small village, the hiding Skywalker family. It was located in a valley surrounded by tepid mountains. Close-knit locals conversed with each other, purchasing items from local craftsmen, farmers, and seamstresses. It was mid-morning with Cornelia's rotation, though on Coruscant it would already be well into the afternoon.

A crisp mist thickened the air as cloaked parents walked through the peacefully active streets. Anakin protectively walked in front of his family. Behind his robust and unmovable body, his soul-mate easily pushed along a twin hover-stroller. Both twins snuggly bundled to remain unaffected by the air's bite.

Padme kept glancing up at her husband, worried about what droned through his mind. His facial expressions were hard—determined; his normal intensely-protective instincts now timed a thousand.

He walked strongly, but she knew inside the confusion and hurt clawed away with sharp talons.

'_He always bore sorrows bravely,' _she bitterly and proudly reflected.

She glanced back at their precious children, who so innocently lived in a perverted galaxy.

Luke crystal eyes, which were his father's clone, tried to follow all the changing sceneries, while Leia blissfully slept over all commotions.

'_I hope you can be a light for us both, my little angels, for all I see is darkness,'_ Padme silently wished upon her children.

It would seem her and her husband had brought two angels into a hell headed environment. Endless assassin attempts, people to mistrust in the highest titles, and all while beauties turned to horrors.

She certainly didn't want that for her children, and she knew Anakin didn't as fiercely as her.

Glancing back at Anakin with judiciously observant eyes, she thought.

The whole time on this planet he had been assessing each innocent pedestrian on levels of threat.

It wasn't like him— to be so mistrustful of civilians. He didn't trust anyone or thing, his guard thickly walled around him and his family. He had loved the people he fought so endlessly to save and shelter; not now, and she feared never again.

'_Oh, Ani, it deeply hurts me seeing you this way, my love,'_ she silently declared to him; a hope deep down wanting to be heard. Supernaturally he received the diffident message; and he slowed his walk to be at her side.

'_I'm sorry,'_ he, with concern, communicated back through their unmatched force-bond.

Soon his hand reached for one of hers that guided the stroller. She searched his hooded sea-blue eyes, always able to see what storms or suns lay within him. He couldn't keep her focused stare for long, afraid of what she'll find.

Just then a boy, no older than ten, walked up to them, "You look'en for something, sir?" the boy casually asked.

With an iron gaze, Skywalker searched the child.

Quickly, the observant man noticed this boy lived on the street. The run-down clothes and scruffy look confirmed it. He had adventure-lusted brown eyes, and a slightly arrogant impression.

No ill-intent, no doubt about that, Anakin decided.

The Jedi sensed something else, something strange. A connection to the boy?

Anakin didn't rely on sensations of that level, they obviously were useless in determining anything about people, and pushed the link aside. "Why do you ask that?" he sternly questioned.

"You seem to be look'en for something," the boy answered straightforwardly, both amusing and impressing the Jedi.

Anakin didn't reply.

"Sorry for trying to help," the bold youth said shrugging away.

Skywalker watched him go; somehow getting the sense it wouldn't be the last time seeing him.

He continued to walk, and gave a glance at his wife. She gave him a look; a look he knew meant his life hung in the balance, "What?" he tried innocence's approach.

Padme would not buy it, "You know what. Stop being so rude," she ordered strolling along.

"He was the one being rude," he tried to defend a beaten battle.

"He just wanted to help," she cut.

Knowing before it began he'd lost, he sighed in defeat. Before he had to grovel, the business they were looking for appeared: a new and used star-ship dealer.

'_Saved by the bell,'_ he thought.

After finding a shaded bench with two native-flowerpots posted beside it, he looked at his wife. "You can stay here, no-one of danger around," he said, rechecking for the eighth time. To his surprise, he sensed the boy they met earlier.

'_I wonder if he followed us…'_ Anakin thought, walking into the dealer's plot.

* * *

Seconds after her husband entered the business; Padme turned the hover-stroller towards herself and rocked it back and forth. She smiled at little Luke's eyes, infused on hers.

He made a cute little noise, happy he saw a familiar face. His mother mirrored his joy and smiled, turned to mush by her son's responded to her.

"I love you Luke, yes I do," she baby-drawled. It surprised her by how quickly her and her husband caught 'baby-talk'.

That second, a kind old-woman sat on the opposite side of the bench, repositioning her cane to be in both hands.

Her eyes couldn't help but drift to the ever so adorable babies.

"Aren't those the dearest babies," she said immediately trapped by the infants' auras. Though her sight had slowly faded, she could still take in the presence brought by the twins.

The gentle-hearted mother smiled back, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she paused, "How old are they?"

"Eight standard rotations."

"How precious," she beamed at the two newborns, "Is your family from around here?"

Though innocent, the question made Amidala uneasy, "No, we're not."

Sensing the woman wanted privacy the elderly woman nodded and decided to change the subject, "It's a beautiful spring this year, the flowers and blooming radiantly." Her cane gestured to the pots.

"They are," Padme admired.

Having outdoor life, natively growing plants and trees, bird songs and fresh breezes gave Padme's soul such rest.

She noticed as soon as the natural aroma greeted her to the planet, her stress level lessened to such a lower level. Her committed companion detected it, too.

The older woman glanced at the other. The young woman's mind lost in a thought and eyes glossed over with thriving love.

"Love is a beautiful thing isn't it?" the elder commented, "Much like this spring; except it lasts forever. A delicate garden to grow in, and such a strongly-nurturing environment to do so. Such a beautiful thing," the older woman smiled with eyes closed, remembering her own endless spring. "Such a beautiful thing," she repeated.

Padme was so close to tearing up, emotions so out of control. The wise woman's simple words hitting her heart.

Once she thought of it, no one had talk about love to her since none new she so vibrantly felt it. "It is," she opened up for the first time to a gentle stranger. The woman chuckled, eyes still closed. She entered a realm Padme didn't want to disturb, so she remained silent, thinking of her ever growing garden.

* * *

As he entered the shop, th**e** stench of a no-good dealer instantly made itself known. With a sigh, Anakin continued in.

But not before he was hit with an arrow of Padme's feelings. They were warmer then sun-bathed sands. He felt flutters from it, and glanced at her through the window. Her cheeks were red and her eyes had the _'Thinking of you'_ look.

He uncontrollably goofy-grinned as a middle-aged Besalisk walked in, a fake grin worn just like the cheap tie.

"Well, hello!" he greeted.

Fake smiles were going to be plentiful this conversation as Anakin's real one washed off, "Hello."

"What can I do for you?" he asked coming around the desk.

"I am looking for a very good star-ship, light-speed ability, traveler's size, and _extremely _safe," Anakin made sure to stress that qualification.

Usually, all he wanted was speed, now—safety. It would have to get _his family_ safely to Naboo, after all.

"I see! And what's your price rang?"

Skywalker knew all too well how this—"trade", worked. He grew up on Tatooine, the origin of the style. "Let me see what you have first."

After he saw his customer was smarter than he thought, he almost frowned, "I'll check my inventory for you. I'll be right back." The dealer went to digitally-search his inventory.

Anakin observed the place, it certainly wasn't impressive. And he guessed nothing in here could meet his standers.

Again he sensed the boy—close, behind him close.

He turned around to see the child's scrawny figure. "Yes?" he asked, body language showing his annoyance.

Caught off guard, but not deterred, the boy spoke, "Don't trust this guy," he warned.

The act of advice caught the man's core, "And why is that?" he asked softer.

"Because noth'en he sells in in good shape, and I mean noth'en," his arm swung on the last word.

Having briefly noticed himself, he sighed knowing the boy was right.

But maybe boy could be of use to him, "Do you know of another dealer?"

"Yeah," he answered vaguely.

The Jedi realized he'd have to ask, and nicely. "Can you show me it?" No response, "Please?"

With a smile of triumph, the boy nodded, "Sure thing!"

They walked out together, Padme seeing them straightaway. Only a moment earlier the old woman had gone on her way.

The Senator smiled, very enthusiastic to hear the story behind this alliance. She knew her husband had a habit of picking up strays. "Hello there," she greeted the boy.

"Hello, ma'am," he met with great manners.

She looked at Anakin for answers, with a mirthful look in her eyes that said _'I win'_. Anakin knew her look better than he'd like to admit and went to answer her unspoken questions. "He knows of another dealer, a more—reputable one."

"That is very nice of you… I'm sorry, what is your name?"

"Han, Han Solo, ma'am," he said extending his arm to shake. They shook hands, Padme wanting to tell him her name, but knew she couldn't.

Han's attention was caught by the two little babies. He'd followed the family for their concern, he felt strangely protective of them. "Cute kids," he complemented.

"Thank you," the mother said, happy with this Han Solo.

"So," Anakin said, "Where is the dealer?"

"This way," Solo said beckoning them to follow.

He led them down streets opposite to the ones the Skywalkers were going on. Anakin had to admit, they wouldn't have found it by themselves, or at least not soon enough.

In about half and hour, a dealer's place was ahead of them.

"There it is," he said.

"Thank you, Han," Padme said warmly, tapping her husband with her elbow.

"Yes, thank you, Solo. Very much," the father spoke. His wife knew he'd done it for more than gaining her favor, he had really meant it.

Happy with their appreciation, especially the moody man's, he smiled. "Any time," he causally left.

Han got hit with a pang of envy for a family like that. A mother and father, happily ever after stuff, but he soon brushed it off.

As he walked into an alleyway, he concocted an idea. Perhaps rather 'evil', but he wanted off this planet. And he knew he could pull this plot off.

* * *

Anakin and Padme bought a perfect Cornelian-ship for a bargain. Having to leave the Nubian Skiff behind was slightly difficult, but it had to be done so they could continue on their journey to disappearance.

Once a lengthy fuss of two very protective parents securing their angels was finished, they left for the couple's beloved planet. They were very joyful to be able to soon share the intimate haven with their children.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N:**

Han?! What are you up to?! *no response* *sighs* ;D

OFF TO NABOO! (I really can't wait *extremely excited*—I'm not weird… stop looking at me like that! :P)

**Please review, uberly-awesome person! :D**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

_**God Bless**_


	11. Guardian

**A/N:**

**Howdy! Hope you have been doing miraculously! 8D**

And if Spring just started for you as it did for me, what better way to welcome it than with a new chapter?! :P

SO! MANY! **REVIEWS**! Thank you so much:** Kitten2000**, **JourneyRocks13**,** wierdspuirrelgirl**,** Ani-Padmeforever**,** Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay**,** WolverinelK1973**,** Zireael07**,** Jess**,** Lunarballet**,** SkyguysSnips**,** Kate Skywalker**,** Alexa Skywalker**, **QueenNaberrie**, and** Jaspreet. **You all are so kind! 8D

**Readers**, many, many, many thanks! I am so happy you read this story. And I hope you enjoy it! *heart*

**Favoriters** and **subscribers**, thank you for showing your appreciation and interest! =)

_*pause*_

_**You**_ are very **awesome**!

Finally at Naboo! I love Naboo, and _Chapter 11: Guardian_ has her in it! Have fun! :D

* * *

**Chapter 11: Guardian**

Darkness blanketed the celestial planet of Naboo. Her main moon, Daila, shone brightly half-crested. While stars' light tunneled through the abyss of space.

As small animals lay cozied together, and birds nestled close in sleep; the Skywalker family arrived. Their arrival was during the blackest part of halfway-dawn, but the glow of cratered Daila helped guide them.

The time zone they were on was Coruscant's, a new one not quite broken into. They were practically sleepwalkers with Coruscant's night right at late midnight, and having newborns and a traumatic week doesn't help.

But stressful-exhaustion was not a new sensation for either Padme or Anakin, and they function… _decently_ with it.

R2-D2 rolled off the landing-ramp on a mission to reactivate full electricity and any other necessities. The retreat wasn't quite at full-function since their arrival was unknown by the housekeepers, who would come back in the morning.

Anakin carried some luggage, along with C3PO, through the mansion.

The sanctuary's beauty unchanged from the first time he'd been here. The native-marble floors, elegant archways through every passage, and rich, intricate details embroidered every inch.

He and his wife had spent many memorable times here, _so many_. And the last time they were here were eight standard months and ten rotations ago…

'_How incredible,'_ Anakin thought, _'…the same place we shared our first kiss and married is the same we created the twins…'_

Wonderful memories flooded both of them as Anakin lightly set down luggage in the main bedroom.

Padme, who skillfully held the twins, seated herself down on the soft bed.

"I'll have to set the cribs up," Skywalker realized. He streaked his neck. A reminder to stay awake, "Funny I didn't think of it," he yawned, "before."

"Tomorrow," she encouraged, "they can sleep between us."

"It won't take long."

"Come on, you need your sleep. We can take care of everything else tomorrow, after resting... Besides, it's easier to nurse them this way."

Better for her- sold, "Of course, my Angel," his face furrowed, "I just hope I don't hurt them…"

She gave a reassuring smile, "You always say that, and you never do."

"I still worry, if…"

"If nothing," she stopped him, "… there is no way you could hurt them. You love them too deeply, even in your sleep," she offered a kind tease.

His frazzled nerves didn't ease; nothing could completely calm the new father's worries.

* * *

After more time passed-away, and yet another late-night baby feeding, they all fell asleep, or, _almost_ all. Anakin couldn't rest until _everything_ was planned and _everyone_ was _safe_.

His love-soft eyes gazed over his sleeping family. His wife slept facing him and the twins. He listened to her beloved snore. Only when truly tired would the quiet noise sound.

Her supernatural peaceful auroras rested his soul.

She was finally _fully _relaxed. He could sense it; she brimmed with complete happiness. Her home visit must be the cause.

A while back, she had told him about plans: having and raising their, at the time, _child, _on Naboo. Though he couldn't give her having the twins on Naboo, they could be here. If he had the power, he'd stay here with her until the stars ran out of the skies.

Even if an eternity of only watching her sleep. It would be heaven for him.

Her happy equals him happy. _Plain and simple_.

The twins slept before him, nested carefully. Ever so often he'd feel their little chest rise and fall, or use the force, to be sure. After a check, an affectionate stroke followed.

This time, when he stroked Luke's miniature arm, the infant grabbed his father's finger.

Each time his son did this, his heart turned to slush. Such a _little_ thing so strongly holding on.

The Jedi Knight let himself become a prisoner to the baby. His child again reminded him of a lullaby his mother sang to him a long time ago... He recited it in a whisper:

"…I have you fast in my fortress, and will not let you depart, but put you down into the dungeon, in the round-tower of my heart," the infant pulled the captive appendage down and sucked forcing him to smiled. "And there will I keep you _forever_," he paused and became more silent, "Yes, forever and a day, till the walls shall crumble to ruin, and moulder in dust away."

He said and sung this poem to them often, even before they were born. The words seemed to fully express his overflowing love for them.

His entire family were perfect angels, and owned ever strand of his being.

Another roam of his eyes, not missing a single detail of his family. Another pump of his heart gave another vow of: anything for them, _anything_.

* * *

Creeping on foreign ground, Solo wondered about. Where is the galaxy was he? Hopefully far enough away for that pirate to never find him.

He saw the grand estate after finding a way off the ship. This family had money! From what little he could see, this place had all the bells and whistles.

A growl in the pit of his stomach.

The trip took _way_ longer than anticipated.

Maybe there were edible plants somewhere?

Even if there were, he wouldn't know.

Wait, what if there were deadly creatures out here?!

A look for an open door couldn't hurt.

Since gardens stuffed with flowers were everywhere and the only light was that of a pale moon overhead, Han walked carefully not to crush the delicate life forms. You don't have to be smart to know beauty in front of you.

He found a door. It should be too hard to get in now…

* * *

_Han Solo_…

At first, this feeling confused Anakin. Why did he sense the boy?

Again and again, he sensed him.

His brows crinkled together. Perhaps he really does need sleep…

R2 rolled in the room with a whistle.

"Shh, R2," he hushed, "What is it?"

_Trill, beep, whistle..._

"Someone's on the property?" Instantly his feet touched the ground, and his lightsaber was in hand.

He hadn't sensed any danger! How did Sidious find them?! The property wasn't even registered! No way he could have—!

It hit him.

A stowaway! The boy had somehow gotten on their ship. How didn't he catch that?

He pushed that puzzling thought aside throwing on his Jedi Cloak on top of his Jedi pants attire. He put the weapon back down and stormed out of the bedroom.

SUCH A FOOLISH BOY! He'd just endangered everyone here! It is not like they could just leave and drop him off! They were in lock-down! His parents will no doubt be looking for their run-away! Putting them in the middle of attention— the fool!

* * *

"What are you doing here!?" Han jumped from the light sleep by a voice-boom.

'_Way to go laser-brain…'_ he cursed himself seeing the man from earlier towering before him.

Suddenly the man seemed incredibly frightening.

"Well?!"

"I-I…" the man's death-glare certainly didn't help words come out.

"How could you do such a deceitful thing?! You have no idea what you've walked into boy! You've endangered everyone here!"

"I didn't know!" the child tried to defend. He would never want to endanger them. He noticed movement behind the man; the woman. Saved..?

"Ani?" she said groggily in a silk-nightgown and robe.

No reply. So she searched him out, soon finding the scene.

"Han?! What are you doing here?" her Senator self instinctively turned on.

"He stole away!" her husband roared.

Sounded terrible when put like that, he didn't even have a chance to defend himself. "I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to hurt you guys!"

Seeing the boy was terrified, she shot her husband a glare and went to Solo's level, "Han, don't you think your parents will worry?"

He looked down, "Don't have any," he said quietly.

At least no search parties.

"Why, Han?"

Maybe his story would make them see, "A pirate… I saw him steal some things… h-he said he'd find me and sell me to slave-traders..." He looked into cold blue eyes, pleading, "I know he'd find me, I had to get off that planet!"

_Slave trade_…

Skywalker's mother had been kidnapped by pirates and sold into slavery, sealing hers and his, at the time, future fate.

Too close to home. _Way too close_.

Anakin felt weak everywhere. This whole week had been one rollercoaster after another. Now his deepest wound reslashed—how much longer until unable to stand?

The Jedi looked at the boy and sensed his honesty, and hunger. He glanced to a fruit bowl on the counter; since the Jedi possessed amazing memory, he knew not one fruit had been taken. The child wasn't even in the house technically, just in the mud room, and _barely _in that.

The child had done nothing wrong, in a way..?

He dove into the kinder emotions, releasing the drained energy focused on anger. Too little left to fight and feel fire. Using the force to bring a fruit to his hand, he went down and handed it to the child, "Here."

The boy practically sank to the floor with relief. "Thank you, Sir. I really didn't mean you any trouble."

Skywalker stood back up.

Padme smiled at her husband, "There's a guest room you can use, here, let me show you." Padme said standing up.

The boy shook his head, "I just didn't know what was out there. If there isn't anything deadly, I'll sleep outside."

"Nonsense! Come on now, you look exhausted." The boy was unsure, "I'll show you."

The boy followed fruit in hand, still uneasy.

Amidala opened a door down a hallway.

Solo's eyes almost popped out. This was definitely the nicest place he'd _ever_ sleep in! He can't even remember sleeping in a bed, much less something like this!

"There's a bathroom through that door," Padme pointed, becoming the most gracious host.

'_Woman of many talents,' _Anakin reflected.

Easily telling the boy was famished by a stomach growl, "…and the kitchen is where we came from. Any food you want you can have."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Or course. We will see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Good night Han."

"Good night ma'am," he turned to Anakin, "Sir."

Skywalker gave a nod and they left. Anakin stationed R2 with the boy, just to keep an eye on him.

* * *

The couple again went to bed. Now it must be practically dawn.

"...Maybe we could get him into a shelter," Anakin brain stormed, continuing on a conversation.

Padme frowned, if only it could be that easy. "All the shelters are underfunded."

"This is a problem… We can't keep him, and we can't get rid of him."

"We will think of something," Padme whispered, re-nesting recently fed Leia.

Anakin sighed, Solo certainly changed plans. He relocated the subject, "We need to find a way to get your family here."

From listening to Padme talk about her childhood, Palp…_Sidious_, had been a "family-friend" and coworker with her father.

Immediately he knew this was a threat. _It _knew about her family and ties—_everything_.

His job is Padme's guardian, and always has been and will be. And protecting her means her family as well. He couldn't imagine anything happening to them—what it would do to her. They were his family as well, even if they don't know it. Protecting them is very important for both his wife and himself.

She knew the drill. No using communicators because they were traceable, or at least not until Anakin used his technical skills, and no leaving the retreat for a large city, such as Theed, in case of being recognized. "We could have Teckla or Nandi pick them up."

He loved the way she thinks, "Sounds like a plan." Rest, his wife needed rest; no more planning tonight. "I love you, Angel." A gentle game-change.

In unison they both checked a window to see newborn-sunrays peaking through.

"You should try to sleep before they get hungry."

"They do have their father's appetite," she teased, her eyes sailed down.

He smiled and used all senses take in the process of her falling asleep.

This life felt right, more than being a Jedi. He belonged here, his resolve couldn't strengthen more. Leaving the Jedi Order is the only option now; only when the war ends... if it will ever end.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N:**

I would like to quote the lullaby Anakin recited. It is a heart-touching poem by _**Longfellow**_, called _**Children's Hour**_. It is one of my favorites and I **STRONGLY** suggest you read the full thing. It will bring warm feelings to your heart... XD

Story updates will be at a _**LINK IN PROFILE PAGE**_. I will keep you posted on the story in my deviantart journal. :D Or you can just PM me, or include it in a review. I will get back to you (if PMing is available)! :D

**Please review epic-ninja!**

**Thank you a zillion times for reading!**

_**God Bless**_


	12. Business

**_April 4, 2013_**

**A/N:**

**Hello! 8D**

Thank you for **reading** this!

Thank you so much each and every **reviewer** (old or new), your reviews are so wonderful! Thank you last chapter's **reviewers**: **JourneyRocks13**, **Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay**, **Zireael07**, **Alpacino**, **Alexa Skywalker**, **LadyMarissaGarmadon**, **NightSisters**, **Hermya Dawson**, and **sheildmaiden19**. Your encouraging words are locked in my mind and heart. Thank you again. 8D

**Subcribers** and **favoriters**, I am honored for your signs of appreciation and interest. Thank you! :D

So, here is _Chapter 12: Business_. Back to Jedi and Sith (and _of course_ Anakin and Padme ;)! Please enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 12: Business**

The Jedi Council was shocked. Positively shocked.

This emergency meeting delivered news beyond the stretch of their worst imagination.

How could such a malevolent-man have lived right under their noses?

No, not even a man, a creature. A _sick_, _slithering_ creature.

The meeting-room's silence haunted each member, but no-one could speak.

Did the force betray them; have they been doing things wrongly?

How can they escape these woven snares?

Yoda's holo-graphic image flickered as he took initiative, "Failed we have," he sounded their grave thoughts, "Run we must, to Sylvantar."

The room stirred.

Sylvantar? A most sacred planet to the Jedi. Ancient temple-fortresses and humble means. Only during the most private times did Jedi go there. No one or thing outside of the Order knew about the prehistoric preservation.

But if the Grand Master wanted this course of action—

"If you believe it to be the right move, Master Yoda," Ki-Adi-Mundi soberly stated.

"Believe right move, I do," he bowed his head, ears even drooped, "Dark time for the Jedi, it is. Very dark…"

They, at any moment, could become "traitors to the republic" and terminated by their own clones.

Master Obi-Wan Kenobi hung heavy with solemnity. How could it come to this?

After the situation settled, "We should call in all Jedi; we can't risk having them on any missions. Especially Knights and Masters. Losing them would cause being unable to defeat The Chancellor, and that is something we mustn't allow." Master Mace Windu said with no apparent emotion.

_Almost _all masters nodded in unison.

'_Anakin certainly won't like this,' _Obi-Wan reflected, almost amused, _almost_.

As if the masters read his mind, "Where is Skywalker? He disappeared recently; do you have any idea where?" Ki-Adi-Mundi's question held so much more weight than he knew.

Kenobi attempted to hide his discomfort on this issue, "He is protecting Senator Amidala."

Confusion raised in the chamber. Obviously they hadn't assigned him to this job.

Not too surprising, he has a way of being aloof with rules.

However, he had an… attachment to the woman, and that is unacceptable for a Jedi, much less the Chosen One.

Even worse, young Skywalker had left them in a moment of need for a woman without reason. Unless there is one; then it is different—_partially_.

"Done this, why has he?" Yoda asked. Kenobi could swear a bit or mirth hung in the little Master's eyes.

Impossible; he must be wrong.

An uneasy shift of weight. How to handle this, how to handle this. He doesn't handle hiding-the-truth's pressure very well, Kenobi had finally decided. Not well at all, "The daughter of the senator had an assassination attempt, initially from Sidious himself."

Something besides mourn and pain swept through the Jedi: startle and suspicion.

"The Senator has no child," a projected image of Master Koon echoed everyone's mental words.

A breath, "She does now. Twins, to be more accurate."

The Council knew this woman well, and have known her for closer to two decades than one. This news was not just shocking, but strangely joyous. Considering Jedi's detached way of handling things.

Maybe it was because the news was of life, and not death.

"After the child, why is Sidious?" Yoda queried, surprisingly calm about the new development. Almost as if he knew about the facts.

Oh force! He can't know… can he? No, he can't. "I don't know. That's why Anakin is assigned to her."

Among other things.

"Self-assigned," Mace flatly added. He's usually upset with Skywalker, now more than usual.

"Take into consideration that her child, quite possibly children and herself, _need_ protection. Also, since a sith is involved, more than just any guard," he became more comfortable. Negotiation is natural for him.

"Skywalker and the Senator have worked together before, and his skills are quite established," some members swayed in their resolves. Obi-Wan's title of 'The Negotiator' was quite properly entitled. "We would have assigned someone from the Order to her, correct?" members nodded, "He's a perfect candidate for that."

Most members agreed with him, odds are the Council would have chosen him besides.

"But we didn't assign him, he has assigned himself. And in the greatest time of need for him. If he is indeed The Chosen One, he must destroy this sith, thus bringing balance to the force as prophesized," Windu added.

Not many would argue with that.

"His responsibility is to the Jedi Order, not to the Senator and her children he has no place with."

Oh, if only they knew...

"We will summon him back, along with everyone else," Mace continued.

No, they will not be left alone and practically defenseless. "What about the senator? She obviously _needs_ protection."

"A padawan will have to suffice. Since the senator is, as I assume, in isolation and thus out of the sith's reach, she will not need anything more than a padawan. The Jedi are Skywalker's main concern, not Amidala and/or her children."

How do they know only a padawan can fill the roomy shoes?

Why would Palpatine go after Leia in the first place? Especially, how did he even know she was born?

Anakin said he had erased _everything_ that proved their existence, and knowing his former padawan, he had done a _thorough _job.

To the galaxy, the twins don't exist.

This didn't sit right with Obi-Wan. Something was quite amiss here.

Plus, Anakin is _not going _to like this. His family entrusted to an in-training youth? Not good. He'll have to contact him and forewarn...

At least they're receiving someone, however.

"I agree with Master Windu and Master Yoda," another blue holo-image, this one of Master Luminara Unduli, sounded.

She, as always, being elegantly reserved and resolved; which is customary for her and her species. "We must call all Jedi to one location, and we cannot allow Skywalker as an exception; especially with him breaking the rules… _again_," she added.

"I believe it is decided," Mace began, "We must contact all Knights and Masters immediately and evacuate immediately as well."

"No," Yoda spoke, "Move slowly, we must. Careful we must be. Prioritize Jedi, we ought. Jedi on front lines, first should be. Ones out of danger, later. Aroused suspicions, otherwise. And lose lives, we could."

Jedi took head to his wisdom, all agreed with these new steps of action. Slowly but surely, the Jedi will fade away like drops in an ocean.

* * *

Sidious would wait. The right moment will come, he assured himself. There isn't any other option.

Darkness always wins; he's certain of it.

He'd just need to wait.

Though patience was a Jedi's weak virtue, a true sith knows when the time to act is. Not to pounce while prey are clicks away; but until right in front of you.

It isn't patience, but a skill.

An all too well mastered skill for Sidious. Hundreds of years he's crept about, and soon, no more.

No more fake "smiles" and "kind gestures", but revenge and unlimited power.

He knew the darkside will tell him exactly when to act.

The right time to play dead.

The right time to find his apprentice-to-be and that pathetic woman and brats he clings to.

If only Skywalker knew the sensations of _true power_, of _true control_— _that woman _and his _offspring_ wouldn't be in the picture. And if only he knew that love is nothing but mere weakness, and _only_ fools feel it.

And he would know, or he will be made to.

So for now, the sith must count the drops of the constant rain. No weather could please him, but rain was right under sunshine and snow.

A hail-thunderstorm was more his "favorite".

_Destruction_, _cold_, _powerful_.

Which is exactly what he will bring to the galaxy, after this _waiting_.

* * *

Anakin knew his wife was nervous. Though anyone else wouldn't see anything wrong, _he_ could tell.

They both sat in a sitting-room. In bassinets, which Skywalker took the liberty to set up, were two little babies.

The plan? Well, her family will come in and she will, as vaguely as possible, explain. She'd already done that with the housekeepers. They weren't what she expected. Instead of harsh and angry with twins "out of wedlock", they were overjoyed with the two little gems.

_Happy_.

Hopefully, her family will feel the same.

_Hopefully_…

The Senator doesn't like being still, and moved to a window, her husband following.

This couple was a current. No stiff moves and jerks, but a flowing movement with the other. Forever swifting and swirling together without thinking.

Padme looked at their unexpected guest work with Teckla's husband, Jettam, in the ever-needing garden.

The child was almost unrecognizable with a shower and good night's sleep.

She grinned, Han insisted he should work and that wanted to help anyway possible. Maybe feeling guilty about the half-eaten bowl of shurra fruit...

From what she saw, Solo was enjoying himself.

A soft sensation made its way up her forearm and back down again. A comforting gesture. Soon arms wrapped around her and a chin rested on the top of her head. No objection given as she leaned into him.

She knew hiding the truth from her family was worth it for _all of his love_.

The late-night talks while she wrote bills, how he helped proof and make suggestions for them after months on front-lines.

How he made her feel alive and herself, not just a senator drowning in a sea of faces.

The way he made her smile first thing in the morning, and how he could get her to laugh no matter what.

How his touch lingered on her body and his lips affectionately worshiped her.

The way his strong arms held her and nothing in the galaxy could ever hurt her.

How he cradled their children and did all the nightshifts that didn't requiring feeding, even then he was up.

The way his 'I love you' was the most beautiful song sung to her.

How he would bring her gourmet-food and be with her at the office, knowing she always forgot to eat.

The beautiful Nubian blooms he sent her whenever on Coruscant, always keeping her apartment smelling of her dearly missed home-planet. She _still_ didn't know how he'd get the credits, and then find the rare blossoms.

And all the other countless things he did just to help and make her happy. Always taking care of her and protecting her.

Padme would never go back, never regret; and hiding some things from her family, at least for today, was such a small price to pay for all the joys he brings to her doorstep, for she would miss them otherwise.

_Entirely_ worth it.

Her husband shifted his weight, "They're landing," he kindly let her go. "You can tell them the truth, Angel," he looked down, "I don't want you to feel ashamed of the truth."

Ashamed?! "Ani, I'm not ashamed of _us_."

He looked up, confused; he thought he had hit the target.

"I've just built this moment up so much over the years, now that it is finally here, I'm afraid I'll mess up."

Of course— _only Padme_.

His kind hand brushed her cheek, "You do perfectly, my love. You won't mess up."

She shook her head, "I'm not perfect," she grumbled.

Another affectionate stroke, "You _are_ to me," he said with firmness, unbreakable firmness.

Padme almost laughed, "I think love has blinded you." She joked about a previous discussion months ago, after he returned to her from five agonizing months apart.

"I told you it wasn't what I meant," he teased remembering the moment perfectly.

They made their way to the entry-room and got distance.

She smiled with a laugh, nerves releasing.

He turned to her, "Do what you makes you happy, Padme. I don't care if they know." His truthfulness glittered his eyes.

She looked down in thought.

Padme _never_ suspected he'd mind, but also never thought she would ever tell her family the truth.

She was so prepared for speech she had planned. Now, she was torn straight in two.

Were they safer knowing?

Will they be happy knowing?

She must find a resolve, and fast.

Quite a decision for her to make last-minute.

_To be continued… _

* * *

**A/N:**

Oh boy, does Padme have a choice to make! The next chapter will be about some family drama (and Han, and NABOO*heart*)! :P

**So many thanks for you reading this! *heart***

**A review from you would be awesome. ;D**

See you soon!

_(Story updates on: link on profile page :)_

_**God Bless :)**_


	13. Sunlight

_**May 23, 2013**_

**A/N:**

**So happy to "see" you! :D**

Hello **reader**, and **thank you so many times** for taking your time and reading this story! *heart*

And, to the **reviewer** who takes the time to read and review, **thank you**: **LadyMarissaGarmadon** (epic new name), **JourneyRocks13**, **Jedi Master Misty Smam-Esay** (cool new picture by the way :), **PSMomma**, **Jassie**, **froovygirl**, **NightSisters**, and **Alexa Skywalker**! Your words are such wonderful gifts! *heart*

Speaking of reviews… *heart stops* **Over one-hundred reviews!? ***faints* I—I really can't say enough… a whole book could be filled! **You all** have helped me accomplished my dream of **one-hundred reviews** and **a thousand readers **(though this one happened a bit earlier). I am so extraordinarily happy! **You are all so wonderful**!

**Subscribers** and **favoriters**, you never seize to amaze me in that this story is on those lists. **Thank you**!

After the sentimental notes above, here is a new chapter: _Chapter 13: Sunlight_. Hope you enjoy and it blesses you!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Sunlight**

The couple eagerly waited for the doors to burst open and bring in their family, who would be filled with questions.

Padme stared at her husband in his shadowed post. She hoped her nervous mood would go unnoticed by him. The chance of that was slim…

With perfect timing, Anakin caught onto her. He gave an affectionate gaze that said so much without words.

_You'll be fine, it's okay_.

He even gave her a memorizing smile, which held more spells than a nightsister. It made the world vanish for that instant… if only for longer.

She was quite frustrated with herself; usually she was calm and collected, now she seemed to be a mess of anxiety.

Joys of_ motherhood_…

A restful early-summer breeze wisped through from opened doors.

Jobal Naberrie entered first and spotted her youngest daughter the same second. Her daughter was exhausted—maybe she's sick and that is why she is here!

"Padme!" she embraced her tightly. "What's going on?! Are you alright?" she backed off and took another motherly check.

Her daughter had a little more weight and a glow shimmered her hair and skin, but no signs of anything alarming.

"Yes mom," Padme smiled to assure, "I'm fine."

Her mother dove into the hug again, "Thank the stars!" Jobal had worried the entire way, Teckla didn't give any information, only that Padme said to come as quickly as possible. For Jobal, the worse came to mind.

Right beside her mother, Sola Naberrie stood as relived as her mother. She waited to hug her little sister as well. "It is good to see you! It's been months—over half a standard year since we last saw you! Not even a word… then we were told to come here—I'm just glad you're alright!"

Jobal wasn't letting go of her daughter, so Sola wrapped her arms around both of them. The hug seemed to catch them up on lost time.

Padme beamed; how she had missed her family all those months, how she wanted their wisdom and comfort during her first pregnancy.

"I am so happy to see you," she closed her eyes while immersed in her family, trying to hold in the tears.

The invisible guard smiled with her truthful statement.

Padme's happy, a wonderful thing.

The women separated and Ruwee moved in, "I'm glad you're alright baby girl," he hugged her also, relishing every second of contact. He'd missed his little clone greatly; though she might be a woman now, she'll always be his little girl; with her hair in two braids and leia-wildflowers woven into them.

"Hello daddy," the tears barely held at bay now.

'_Just don't cry,'_ she chanted to herself letting her father go.

Darren Naberrie, along with him and Sola's young daughters, entered.

The girls soon found the hiding man, who smiled at them. They bashfully hid behind their father.

"Look at how you two have grown!" their aunt exclaimed, causing them both to redirect their attention.

"Hello Auntie Padme," the bolder of the two, Pooja, greeted.

Yet another embrace.

Ryoo noticed the boy in the garden outside, and tugged her father's hand. "Who is that boy, dad?"

Darren looked in the direction, "I don't know, Ry." He didn't think anything out of the ordinary with him; probably a servant's child or relative. "Hello Padme," he said as their eyes met.

She could only smile, afraid of getting choked up.

Everyone noticed her out of character emotions and exchanged glances.

What was going on?

Skywalker could sense their suspicions for something; but none of them knew quite what. He tried to find a way to help her, make this easier… he would just have to be there and offer a smoother force.

Padme felt a beckoning calm; all she had to do was touch it and it was hers.

Ani…

With the lovely refreshment of clarity, she looked at her uneasy family.

"Well, there is a lot I need to tell you," she began. "First, we all must remain hidden under the protection of General Skywalker," she turned to him, giving the "queue".

He stepped out and took his post by her side. It looked like he was a Jedi and not her husband.

They all gazed taken aback by his presence, "Anakin? It's good to see you again," his mother-in-law spoke.

Though all knew _he_ meant Padme was in _grave_ _danger_.

He offered a Jedi-bow, "Mrs. Naberrie." He's nothing if not a man of charming manners.

Back to Padme, "What's going on?" her father asked.

'_This is where the fun begins…'_ Padme mentally quipped.

"There is a lot going on right now," she gradually built up, "I've—" a nervous laugh and swallow, "… just had twins."

* * *

Everyone paled, gaped, or seemed in another world, except for Ryoo and Pooja, who didn't quite follow.

"Is this some joke?" her father said, unable to take so much in as reality.

Anakin clenched his jaw, protective of Padme and her, at the moment, open-book emotions.

Her eyes sunk down, "No, I'm sorry… I know how you must feel about me—"

"Where are they?" Jobal interrupted, anxiously.

"In the other room…" she turned to point at the room. Everyone was there in an instant.

Last ones in the room were the brave-faced parents, both ready for anything… Anything except what they witnessed.

The Naberries were all huddled around the twins with: grins, coos, and greetings galore.

Padme couldn't find air or words.

She must be sleeping and this was a dream. Everything was too perfect to be real.

"What are their names?" Sola asked, glee gushing out.

Amidala moved her jaw a few times, and then found words, "Luke and Leia," she practically stuttered.

"What beautiful names!" Jobal happily complemented.

"Th—thank you," Padme finally replied. Jobal picked up pink-princess dressed Leia, quite familiar with baby holding. She introduced herself to her knew granddaughter and grandmotherly messed with her hands and feet.

Leia ate the attention up; excitement evident in her squirms and trills.

'_Much like her father…'_ Padme mused.

"You've finally found someone! Who's is he?" Sola excitedly and innocently asked, unbelievably unaware of the drama held in the questioned.

If looked at closely, they would have seen Skywalker stressfully gulp. Not ashamed, but worried—uneasy.

Padme's brown orbs met the ground, "I can't tell you."

Anakin frowned, though unseen by others. This had to change and that change couldn't come quick enough—he wanted it years ago.

Everyone became confused, "Can't tell us?!" Ruwee almost demanded.

"Has he done something to you?! Hurt or threatened you?!" Darren growled; protective of his longtime friend and little sister. He's known her for almost twenty years; they grew up together. He had taken the big-brother role, and he wasn't changing that now.

"No!" Padme protested, angry at the accusations and suggestions. "He'd never do that!" Her fierce eyes confirmed it. "It is just too complicated—please trust I _can't_ tell you." She begged.

No one was satisfied, but all went along.

"Look at how cute he is!" Pooja awed tip-toeing and leaning on the crib to see the sleeping baby.

"Don't wake him up," her mother cautioned her loudest daughter, "New babies need their sleep."

Disappointed, she backed down. Much to Anakin's relief.

"Why do you need a Jedi to protect you?" Jobal remembered the man standing in the room.

Padme almost forgot to about—_that_. This was going to get hard for them, "Leia had an assassination attempt… by a sith."

"What?! Why the nether would someone do that!?" her sister exclaimed first. Emotions roaring through the room.

"We don't know yet," _It's complicated_… she wanted to add.

"What kind of monster…" Jobal couldn't finish the sentence. To think the little diamond she held now could have been murdered—beyond her mind span.

'_Oh great…'_ Padme reflected. She didn't want to do this part—_really_ didn't want to.

She looked at her husband, only for an instant, but he took the signal quickly, quite attuned to her.

"Palpatine would," he said, acid dripping out his mouth.

_'Bastard…'_ he mentally cursed.

Everyone looked at the fist and jaw clenched man. Palpatine?!

He sensed their shocked-questions, "He has been the missing sith the Jedi Order has been searching for since the attack on Naboo. The coward hid right under our noses all these years, but no more."

"Are you sure?!" Ruwee couldn't believe his old friend and coworker could _do-__ be_ a sith! Who would believe it?

"I can assure you, it is him. I uncovered the evidence myself." Knight Skywalker answered.

'_Your days are __**quite**__ numbered slimo…'_ he re-vowed himself.

The anger spread throughout everyone, the "family friend" was soon rejected and detested.

No-one knew what to say to follow such a—hideous thing and silenced filled the atmosphere. This tensed everything.

"We need to be here because he could go after us, right?" Darren sadly sighed through the solemn silence.

"Yes," Anakin returned.

Darren looked at his daughters, wife, sister, and parents, then at Skywalker, "You carry all our lives." He said, giving the man, who was younger than him, a great deal of responsibility and trust.

Anakin straightened, strongly and seriously excepting this responsibility, "I won't let you down. I promise to protect everyone here with my life."

* * *

**A/N:**

Deep stuff, enough said. :')

Thank you for reading this chapter! *heart*

A review with your thoughts would be so wonderful, but a reader is just as welcomed!

**If you could **_**please take a poll**_** on what day you would like this story to be updated. Since summer is back, and schedules have changed, I want to again post on a day that works for ****you****! :D (This poll is located on my **_**profile page**_**.)**

Until next time!

_**God Bless :)**_


	14. Flowers

_**~June 3, 2012-June 7, 2013~**_

**A/N:**

**Many happy greetings! *waves like a maniac* ;D**

Thank you **reader** for reading these posted words!

And thank you **reviewers**: **LadyMarissaGarmadom**, **ILDV**, **Jaspreet**, **froovygirl**, **Jedi Master Misty Smam-Esay**, **JourneyRocks13**, **WolverinvelK1973**, **VAN-H**, **Alexa** **Skywalker**, **Mireilles3**, **Guest**, and **littleweb**! You guys are so nice!

And last but not least, thank you **subscribers** and **favoriters**!

And now! The new chapter! Here is _Chapter 14: Flowers_; happy reading! 8D

* * *

**Chapter 14: Flowers**

Birds chirped Padme awake. With a happy sigh and stretch, she opened her eyes.

Her room was warm with Nubian sunrays.

She turned onto her back and checked her husband's side of the bed. A frown soon formed on her face.

_Empty_.

He had warned her last night that perhaps he wouldn't be there when she awoke, since he had to sneak back into his _separate_ bedchamber.

Anakin was _almost_ always right it seemed…

They've woken up to each other for months now—waking up without him was a thing out-of-place.

A stretch while standing. Force, did her back feel a thousand times better!

Her husband's masseur-magic; she'll have to get another backrub tonight.

To Padme's surprise, her babies weren't in their cribs. She wasn't worried, with her family so glued to them. The twins were probably wherever they were.

* * *

Once she made it to the kitchen, she realized how late she'd slept in. It was closer to midday than dawn.

She hadn't had that much consecutive sleep in… Padme didn't really want to know, once she thought about it.

But what about the twins? They needed to be nursed every two hours, roughly. How were they—?

On the counter was her answer; newborn-baby formula. The servants had shopped yesterday, they probably picked it up then.

"Good morning, Senator," Knight Skywalker greeted with a grin and cup of juice for her. The first to notice her presence, of course. And there were her little angels; Leia in a bassinette and Luke in Darren's arms.

"General Skywalker," she greeted back. Bless his soul a thousand times; he managed to find and save some of her, and apparently everyone else's, favorite shurra-juice!

Everyone turned to see her. Smiles and good mornings were given as she settled into a breakfast-table seat.

The air smelled of a well-made meal. Her mother's quite the cook…

"The food smells wonderful mom," she sipped the splendid beverage.

Her mother turned to her, "I'm not behind this meal. It was made by none other than 'The Hero with No Fear'; I didn't have anything to do with it." Jobal gestured to the young man, who was preparing a plate for his wife. "I thank you again, Skywalker."

"Anakin, please," he asked handing the plate to Padme.

"Anakin," she corrected.

While Amidala chewed a delicious bite, she noticed a project on the table. In front of her seated family were flowers and ribbons.

These items were being craftily tied, woven, and stringed together into a wreath.

She knew what these traditional flowers and ribbons of pastel-pink, baby-blue, and yielded-yellow were for; a traditional item for announcing a newborn.

The sweet smelling circle was hung on the front door of a household, pink for a girl and blue for a boy, the yellow meant celebration and youth.

"Baby Haloes?" she asked.

All of her family smiled, "Yep, we want to have our fun." Her sister teased with an elbow nudge, hands filled with a flower-chain.

"The meal is wonderful, _Anakin_," she thanked, adding a strain on his name to appear unfamiliar with it.

Sola, who was going to get the father's name if it took a thousand years, decided to 'redirect' the subject. "If only the father was here to help, it's part of the tradition, you know," she eyed her sister, teasing and yet being serious.

Padme shortly glanced at Anakin, who was helping braid chains together. Mirth swam in his sea-deep eyes; the comment amused them both. Now to be serious, "Sola stop it. I've told you, _I can't_." Padme knew exactly what game her sister was playing.

With a long sigh, her sister returned to the project at hand.

With another bite, she remembered the young stray, "Has Han eaten yet?" she asked Anakin.

"Yes, Senator, he ate a few hours ago. It's impossible to keep him indoors… Ryoo and Pooja are out with him."

"You've know me a long time, friend. Please, call me Padme." Fake formality hung with every word.

"Of course, milady," he hid a grin.

"That boy is quite the character," her father commented, looking up from a morning holo.

"Indeed he is," Sola echoed reaching for more flowers, "How'd you come across him?"

"He snuck aboard our ship while we were on Corellia."

"Quite a dare-devil, what of his parents? They're bound to be concerned." Darren stated, twitching his baby-captured index finger.

She saddened, "He's an orphan. He left because of a pirate wanting to sell him into the slave trade."

"The poor dear," her mother said, sympathy evident.

"Yes," she looked at her husband, knowing this topic is tender for him. "And now we're stuck with him; at least he doesn't seem to mind."

"No he doesn't," her sister added with a smile, "and he seems to like shurra fruit just about as much as you."

"That's impossible, if you don't mind me saying so, Padme." The Jedi formal-teased.

Her family chuckled, quite familiar with her constant requests for them to send her boxes of the fruit.

"The shurra groves are blooming right now, but soon enough they'll be ripe. There might just be enough for you _and_ Han," her father kidded.

More laughs.

"Well, my sister, you haven't told us '_The Story_'," Sola changed the subject, _again_.

"Story?" Padme questioned.

"Of the twin's birth and pregnancy, of course; it's always told while making the Haloes. I want to know all about it," her sister prodded.

"Oh, 'The Story'. Well…"

"Come on! We're all, except you Anakin, parents here," she said innocently. The irony…

"He actually has something to do with this _story_," she said, "He, and Master Kenobi took me to the hospital."

'_And Anakin had much more to do with the twins…'_ Padme mused, trying not to blush.

"Did you now?" Sola spotlighted him.

"Yes," he answered plainly, trying not to remember how agonized that trip was.

"You and Master Kenobi were there for a social visit?"

He winced, fearful memories plagued him, "We happened arrive at the right place at the right time."

"You did indeed," she turned to her sister, "Where was the father at this time?" Sola questioned.

"He was there," Padme cautiously answered. She wanted to leave this hole filled area, "You see, the twins were born a month early because I had an accident falling down the stairs, and it triggered the labor."

"Thank your lucky stars—you could have lost them!" her mother commented, quite alarmed by the thought.

"I could have, but they all took me to the hospital quickly and the doctors and droids did a wonderful job."

"So they were C-sectioned?" Sola asked, tying some more flowers together.

"Nope, it was a last resort that I thankfully didn't need. They were born naturally."

"No pain meds?"

She nodded, "Too risky."

"Wow, I've only had one at a time, two—I don't even want to think about it… How long were you in labor?"

"No more than seven hours."

"I'm jealous," her sister partially teased. Both of her children took days to be born. "How did _he_ take it?"

She stopped for a second, deciding whether to answer that one or not. It couldn't hurt, "Perfectly. If it wasn't for him…I don't even think I could have done it without him."

If they had wondered about her feelings for this mysterious man, they didn't now. Her love for him was plainly seen be all now.

She snapped out of her memories. "Their pregnancy wasn't too bad, either," Padme changed subject.

"Oh come on!"

"Really—I think the worse part were the midnight cravings."

"You and _him_ must be made for each other."

"What?" Amidala laughed, wondering where that came from.

Her sister looked at her, "It's an Old Wives' Tale, that the easier pregnancy and shorter the labor, the more the couple is made for each other... Whoever this soul-mate of yours is, I'm pretty sure I approve," Sola said while the others in the room agreed with her.

"I think we must be denying fate, than darling," Darren bantered.

"Perhaps, but then fate be cursed; I love you too much to care," Sola returned. Her husband smiled.

Sola held up a finished blue wreath, "What do you think, mama?"

"It's beautiful!" her sister complimented working with Skywalker on the last pink section.

"She approves, so I guess the love of her life does too!" her sister bantered. Sola is always the one to keep things light.

Padme looked down with a smile every woman in love would know. She gave a short glance at her husband, who met the glance.

The glimpse said to him: _'You are the love of my life.'_

"This one's done as well," Anakin said, handing it to the mother of his children. He made sure their hands touched for a brief second.

"We should go hang them up, than," Ruwee said, dusting peddles off his lap. His skills were in the cutting department of the job—he'd never been talented with the tying and what not.

* * *

"Come on, sis, you get the honors."

Padme stepped up a small stepping ladder, "Alright, hand them here please," an old hook and a new one held the lavish circlets.

"You broke the girl's streak though; your the first one in a hundred years to have a boy in my family," her mother said, hugging her daughter's shoulders.

"I guess I'm just the black-shaak of the family," she teased, they all laughed a bit.

"And now it's official! We have two new grand-babies and a new mother in the family! I'm so proud of you, baby," her mother said.

No hope now and the tears came at last, the prudently built dam crumbled.

"Yep, new mother," her sister gently teased, hoping to make her sister laugh.

It worked. A smile and laugh trickled through the tears.

Anakin stood at bay, the urge to comfort and make Padme laugh ate away at him—but at least her family was there.

* * *

After they all settled back indoors, Darren put his sleeping nephew next to his sleeping niece, "You know, Luke's eyes are quite the amazing blue." He complimented the mother.

Anakin just _happened_ to walk into the room at this time.

Darren looked at the Jedi's eyes, which were blue as well, "Almost like yours, Anakin," he took a longer look, "A lot like yours, actually," he said softer.

Anakin tried to remain passive… what to say? "I'm sure Luke gets them from his father."

'_Real smooth—idiot!'_ he cursed himself. He might as well give bread crumbs now… _'Curses…'_

"I'm sure…" Darren said, looking from the little baby to the Jedi.

'_I've done it now…'_

A little idea hit Darren: _Skywalker could be the father… _

He tried to find things to deny this little idea.

It was harder than it should be. Way harder…

'_Oh force—it can't be!'_

* * *

**A/N:**

I think someone is putting the pieces together...! :D

Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter!

A review with your wonderful thoughts are very welcomed!

See you soon!

_**God Bless :)**_


	15. Mistake

_**June 14, 2013**_

**A/N:**

Hello and welcome! 8D

Thank you for your **reading**!

A thank you shout-out to the **reviewers** last update: **LadyMarissaGarmadon**, **Shilo Thaliana**, **froovygirl**, **Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay**, **JourneyRocks13**, **Eldar-Melda**, **Guest**, and **Alexa Skywalker**. Thank you so much! :D

To all of the **subscribers** and **favoriters**, thank you, thank you! *heart*

And now, _Chapter 15: Mistake_. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Mistake**

Each minute, hour, and day he watched someone else hold _his_ babies was torture.

They were _his_. And _he_ hadn't held them in far too long.

Anakin's fists were clenched on his lap, the unavoidable frustration building.

The frustration was from his children's discomforts.

Leia had been fussy all morning, and hadn't slept. Luke would start crying whenever Skywalker was in the room, wanting his attention.

He knew it was because they wanted him—must be "father's intuition".

He observed every minute of _them_ holding the twins, even Darren! He seemed to have grown attached to them; _he_ should be holding them, not _him_.

Agony, pure and simple _agony_.

"Anakin?" he barely heard; but it was _her_ melodic-voice.

"Yes?" he turned to Padme; she held their little girl.

"Could you hold her while I go get some water, please?"

His arms were already out.

Leia's little body was transferred to her father's loving arms.

As soon as she saw her father's face, she beamed. A newborn's toothless grin sprouted on her face.

Anakin admired her smile and dimples, both much like his owns.

Padme's family briefly wondered why she chose the Jedi instead of one of them.

Once they saw the little one's reaction, they smiled as well. They'd never seen her smile unless in her mother's embrace.

"I think she likes you, Anakin," Darren commented, careful to observe the man's reaction.

'_She is my daughter,'_ he barely held to thought.

"I suppose," he answered calmly.

The heat was on, "And you seem to be familiar with infant holding." Darren said; realizing how well, and protectively, the man held her.

"The Jedi maintain many experiences through their lifetimes; I've picked up baby holding along with my master," he recited. Partially true; one of the duo's _many_ 'adventures'.

"Of course," Darren backed off, realizing the Knight's discomfort. The man was protecting them, after all.

He didn't buy the story, however. It took more than experience to hold a baby so caringly.

'_Parents hold their children like that…'_ Darren noted.

Skywalker couldn't help but have a controlled smile as Leia captured his finger and sucked on the tip.

_I love you_, he sent her through the force; a feeling, not words. He's been doing so since he's known of her, and unknown brother's, existence.

He was beyond awestruck the first time a feeling was sent back.

His knees could no longer support him, his emotions rushed straight to his eyes. The message was _so beautiful_, _so pure_, and _so small_. He knew it was his baby being carried by Padme; and he knew then he had so much to lose…

No, he wasn't going back there—to that time, not now or ever again.

Presently, when the message came through, he was familiar but still awestruck with the emotions his daughter now sent back.

A simple_ Love_ was all she 'said'.

More than enough for him.

Leia relaxed, father's finger still in mouth, and her eyes drifted close.

"She hasn't slept all day!" Jobal said, "You're very gifted, Anakin."

He smiled in response, curling his arms to nestle Leia closer.

'_He has to be their father,'_ Darren concluded, knowing all too well the look on Skywalker's face—any father would. _'But why is it such a big secret?' _He had a feeling that was a real problem-puzzle.

* * *

Padme went on her way to the living room again, but stopped in the hallway. She observed a precious moment between Leia and Anakin; one he has had too little of recently.

Amidala wanted to let her husband hold their babies _at least_ once today. Harder than it sounds, she realized over the days they've been here. But she knows it should be more than once, much more.

It must be killing him to be like this—inches away from them but unable to do anything, unable to claim them.

It would kill her, even if only for an hour.

And what about the twins? They didn't seem to like it, either.

'_Maybe I didn't make the right decision,' _she questioned walking back in.

* * *

Anakin clung to his daughter, happy to have her in his arms. He tried to forget the nagging knowledge that this daily embrace wouldn't last forever.

"It's good to see she's finally resting," Padme said taking her seat near-ish to Skywalker.

What should he say? A bitter taste filled his mouth, "Would you like her back, Padme?"

She wouldn't dare take Leia back, he deserved to have her, "Oh, no, she seems to be happy where she is."

Darren finally saw the tension, the strain this act was taking on both of them. Their reasons must be strong to have this resolve; even around family.

'_A Jedi's career is quite demanding… Isn't there something about no relationships?'_ Darren started to see the picture.

Anakin was tied to the Jedi more than to his family.

It made him sick that this man would rather choose the Jedi over Padme and her twins! He probably wasn't even around that much and—

'_Wait a minute… you're jumping too far ahead. Think of earlier this morning, right now even. He obviously cares for them—give the man a chance.'_ Easier thought than done, he concluded.

* * *

After he had to give up Leia, his immeasurable-misery seemed to progress. They might be hiding at Varykino for months! _MONTHS_! And they'd have to live like this?!

Their life shouldn't be this difficult! Shouldn't be so painful! Things were going _so_ well for them, and now—now it's awful again…

He couldn't do this—he could just sit around and love his family from a distance!

Skywalker needed to get out of there. "I am going to go for a run around the perimeter," and then he left.

He went to a deck and took off some layers of shirts until just his loose tan-tunic remained. From there he ran. He ran as fast as he could without using the force.

Padme watched her husband leave; his distress was obvious to _her_. Every fiber in her being wanted to chase after him; but she held still and thought.

Her family and problems vanished, and all she focused on was her husband.

She felt his heart—his emotions in that moment as if they were her own.

It hurt, her heart literally hurt.

Her hand rested on her chest. She, through this sort of 'trans', even thought she had tears in her eyes.

Her poor Ani! What was she thinking?! She'd put him into a torturous cage!

'_You so made the wrong decision,'_ she told herself.

She stood up, "I'll be back," and she sprinted off.

* * *

Dusk is always pleasant on Naboo, Anakin remembered trying to distract. He watched trees, shrubs, birds, and whatever else was in these hills pass before him at a fast speed.

The longer he ran, the more pained he became, the faster the speed.

He had to pull himself together.

No, he needed to talk to Padme. She needed to know he can't do this; he can't handle this struggle to keep their family a secret among her family.

His Padme radar suddenly went off… He sensed her searching for him; why? Was something wrong?!

He turned on his toes and headed back to the retreat.

* * *

The lake was painted with a vibrant-sunset's array of colors, but Padme hardly noticed.

She jogged around the lake's shore, using the tree-ridden view to help her scope. Where was he?

There he was! Just across on the shore closest to the hills. She sped up, "Anakin!" she called hoping to grab his attention, not knowing she already had it.

There she was! Why was she running!? He _force_ ran to her.

Amidala froze in her tracks once she saw him move towards her faster than light. Soon, very soon, his hands were on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" he gasped, breath had been held with worry.

Wrong? "Nothing," she said, brushing some hair away from his eyes.

His face crinkled with confusion, even more when she kissed him hard.

'_What is going on?'_ he barely managed to think as his lips glided over hers. Really, what did he care at the moment?

She pulled back, breathless from the kiss and intensity, "I've made a mistake… It wasn't fair on you, and I am so sorry."

He tried to say something but was _dragged_, literally _dragged_ by the hand, to wherever his wife was taking him.

He quickly figured out what she was doing. As he kept running with his wife, "Are you sure?!" he made sure he was heard; Padme was quite determined.

"One thousand percent!" she said with a huge grin.

He smiled. Let the cards fall where they may now!

* * *

Padme bursted through the living room's entrance, breathless and beaming.

Her face was flushed pink, and she was giddy like a youth around her crush.

A hand was tied to Skywalker's while they stood in front of the Naberries.

He stood close to Padme—_very_ close; beyond suspiciously close.

The others started to realizes their suspicions where probably true.

She tightened her hold on his hand, "_Anakin_ is the father, and _he_ is my husband."

_To be continued… _

* * *

**A/N:**

A little cliff-hanger there… ;O

**Hope you enjoyed reading this, and thank you for doing so!**

**A review from you is always welcomed and treasured! *heart***

I am really working on increasing my turtle-speed updating; if you find any loop-holes in quality, please let me know. I want to keep the quality _and_ speed increasing.

**And, I REALLY want to thank you guys for staying with this story for so long! 8D I know it has been a little rough, and a even little slow, but things are about to get crazy around this 'relationship-revelation' bend, and I hope you'll enjoy what's coming up! **

Thank you again, and until next time!

_**God Bless :)**_


End file.
